


Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary

by LauraJean1792



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraJean1792/pseuds/LauraJean1792
Summary: First off, sorry there's not a more interesting title but it's late and I can't think of one, but I think it speaks for itself. No real plot, just my own spin on Oliver and Felicity as CEO and secretary, plus a little fun with Sara Lance (which eventually ends). Anyway, enjoy...





	1. Chapter 1

FELICITY’S POV:

“Felicity…” my boss Oliver’s voice spoke as I sat at my desk “It’s time.”

I nodded and rose to my feet, making my way into his office. Rounding the desk to him, I smiled at him warmly and took a seat in his lap, pulling the keyboard forward to load up the virus I was planning to plant in the stock market, hesitating as I went to complete…

“Be bad, Felicity. Do it.” he whispered

I gasped as I felt his breath hot against my ear and leaned back against him in the chair as I pressed the button needed to send every other technology company in Star City into meltdown…

“You’re such a good girl.” he informed me

I turned my head to him as he cupped my jaw, my hand sliding into his hair as he captured my lips…

FELICITY’S POV:

Monday morning came quicker than expected after the destruction Oliver and I had caused and as I walked around my apartment, getting myself ready for the day, my phone began to ring, Oliver’s caller ID on-screen…

“Mr. Queen.” I greeted as I answered the call  
“Miss. Smoak,” he mirrored “I need you to pay Dimitri Knyazev a visit.”  
“Anatoly’s brother, why?” I asked  
“We both know that he’s using his motor vehicle shop as a front to run a drug ring.” he informed me “I need you go in and extract as much intel from their computers as you can.”

“And how do you expect me to do that without being caught?” I questioned  
“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” he replied “You’re stealthier than you think. But regardless, I’ll be waiting in my car outside for you. If the mission takes longer than half-an-hour, I will come in.”

“My knight in shining armour.” I chuckled  
“Something like that. So, are you in?” he inquired  
“I was in the moment I stepped into your office, Mr. Queen.” I informed him  
“Good girl.” he replied

OLIVER’S POV:

“We’re making a stop at Felicity’s to collect her this morning.” I informed Diggle, my driver as he opened the door of my car to me

He nodded and closed it as I stepped in and I pulled my phone out as he drove away and towards Felicity’s apartment. Putting my phone away as the door opened once more, I smiled at Felicity warmly as she climbed into the car…

“Mr. Queen.” she greeted me  
“Miss. Smoak.” I mirrored “How are you feeling about your mission?”  
“Confident.” she informed me “I have no doubt that I’ll be able to speak to Dimitri himself.”  
“Oh, really?” I asked “And why do you think that?”  
She smirked at me, pulling her coat up slightly to reveal her stocking clad leg. Swallowing as my eyes zoned in, I reached out my hand to touch her, her coat recovering her leg as my eyes lifted to hers, a smirk on her face…

FELICITY’S POV:

“I was told you wanted to speak to Dimitri Knyazev.” a Russian man I’d identified earlier that morning as Dimitri himself spoke “So speak.”

“Mr. Knyazev, you don’t know who I am, do you?” I asked  
“Should I?” he inquired

I chuckled softly… “I’m Oliver Queen’s EA.”  
“You’re…” he began  
“Yes, and I’m sure you’ve heard how well he takes to members of his staff being insulted.” I replied “So what do we do?”

“I…” he began  
“You what?” I questioned  
“I’ll never speak to anyone like that again.” he assured me “Just please don’t tell Mr. Queen.”  
“It’s too late.” I admitted “He already knows.”  
“What?” he asked “How?”  
“Because he’s stood right behind you.” I informed him  
“Mr. Queen,” he proclaimed as he turned to face Oliver “I…”  
“Dimitri.” Oliver greeted him  
“I had no idea a woman had such high ranking in your business because a woman never has,” he explained “I…”

“It shouldn’t matter whether Miss. Smoak holds a high ranking or not.” Oliver interjected “Every woman deserves to be treated with respect and you, Dimitri, did not.”

“How can I make it up to you, Mr. Queen?” he questioned  
“You think it’s me you’ve got to make it up to?” Oliver asked “What about Miss. Smoak? She’s the one you insulted.”

“Miss. Smoak, what can I…” he began

I held up my hand to silence him… “Nothing, Dimitri. There’s nothing you can do. Except…”

“Except what?” he inquired “I’ll do anything.”

I smirked as I looked over to Oliver… “I want you to pleasure me.”  
“Wha… What?” he asked  
“It’s been a long time since I was truly satisfied by a man.” I admitted, keeping my eyes locked with Oliver’s as I spoke “And I think you know how to satisfy a woman, don’t you?”

“Yes, I believe so, but…” he began  
“Mr. Queen won’t be a problem.” I assured him “Truth be told, he likes watching. It’s one of many kinks.”

“Oh… Okay.” he replied “How…”  
“Kiss me.” I informed him

He glanced behind him to Oliver before moving over to me, his lips pressing to mine softly…  
OLIVER’S POV:

I clenched my fists by my side as Dimitri kissed Felicity, her arms sliding around his neck as she pressed herself up against him, his arms wrapping around her waist. Pulling back breathlessly moments later, she smirked at me over his shoulder…

“I knew you were good with your mouth.” she informed him “On your knees, Dimitri.”

I listened as he groaned as she shrugged her coat from her shoulders, taking a seat in a chair just behind her, lifting one leg to rest on the desk, the other coming to his shoulder as he dropped to his knees in front of her…

FELICITY’S POV:

Dimitri discarded my panties and I looked at Oliver as my sex was bared, smirking before motioning Dimitri closer, him complying as he settled between my legs before glancing up at me. Nodding in confirmation, I closed my eyes as I felt his breath hot on my inner thighs…

“Stop!” Oliver proclaimed

Dimitri pulled back and looked at Oliver, my eyes meeting Oliver’s too. Smirking, I slid my hand into Dimitri’s hair, digging my nails into his scalp as I turned his head back to me and pushed his face into my sex, moaning as I threw my head back…

“Felicity!” Oliver growled

I moaned, grinding my hips against Dimitri’s face as his tongue lapped at my folds, his nose bumping my clit. Clamping my thighs around his head, I dug my heels into his back, using him as leverage as I grinded hard against him…

“Oh, fuck!” I cried as his tongue slipped into me

I slowed my hips, wanting to enjoy the ministrations, my eyes meeting Oliver’s, a smirk playing on my lips as I see his jaw clenched. Relaxing my thighs slightly, I tugged on Dimitri’s hair, pulling him up to look at me, moaning as I saw his chin smeared with my juices…

“Be a good boy and bury two fingers into me while you suck my clit.” I instructed

He nodded and I met Oliver’s eyes, moaning loudly as Dimitri sunk his fingers into me, my walls squeezing around him. Pulling his hair, I moaned once again as he sucked at my clit, his fingers pumping in and out of me, making me writhe and moan, my high fast approaching…

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” I proclaimed

I screamed as I fell over the edge, squirting over Dimitri, slumping back into the chair, my body shaking as I came down, whimpering as he laps at my folds…

“Good boy.” I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair

OLIVER’S POV:

I pushed past Dimitri as he rose to his feet and pulled Felicity from her chair as she pulled her panties back on, grabbing her coat before guiding her out of the building and to the car, pulling open the door of the car forcefully, our eyes meeting as she climbed in…  
“Are you angry with me?” she asked  
“I’m fucking furious with you, Felicity.” I informed her  
“Why?” she questioned as she pulled a device from the inside of her dress “I got us the information we needed.”

I smirked at her as she handed the device to me… “You wicked girl.”

She reciprocated my smirk and brushed her lips against mine, her hand stroking my thigh… “You know, when Dimitri was eating me out, I was imagining it was you.”

“Diggle, take us back to my apartment please.” I instructed  
“Yes, Mr. Queen.” he replied

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver and I walked off his private elevator and into his apartment and I gasped as he spun me to face the wall, pinning my hands above my head…

“Don’t move.” he growled

OLIVER’S POV:

I returned to Felicity, her head turning as she watched me walk down the hallway to her, vibrator in hand. Smirking at me, she released her hands from above her head and reached behind her to unzip her skirt, my eyes zoning in on her hips as she shimmied out of it, the material pooling at her feet as she lifted her hands back above her head compliantly…

“I’m all yours, Mr. Queen.” she informed me

I smirked at her, capturing her lips as I set the vibrator aside momentarily before tearing her panties clean off, discarding them to the floor…

“Oliver…” she began  
“You’re burning everything he touched.” I informed her  
“I like those panties though,” she sighed “and so do you. Remember how you ate me out while I was wearing them the first time I wore them?”

I growled at her, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as I pushed three fingers into her…

FELICITY’S POV:

I came down from my orgasm, tipping my head back as Oliver’s fingers brushed my sensitive folds as he fastened the vibrator to me, smirking as he stepped back, admiring his handiwork…

“Now what?” I asked  
“You’re going to have as many orgasms as I see fit, and then, when I’m done with you, you’re going to go home, panty-less and your cum weeping down your thighs.” he informed me

“And what about you?” I questioned

OLIVER’S POV:

“And what about you?”

I fought the urge to groan as she rubbed me through my trousers… “While I make you cum, I’ll be satisfying myself.”

“Wouldn’t you rather have my lips wrapped around you? Be in me?” she inquired  
“Who says that won’t be happening?” I questioned “On your knees, Miss. Smoak.”

FELICITY’S POV:

I smirked as I dropped to my knees as I unbuckled Oliver’s belt, sliding it through the loops before unfastening his trousers, making sure my fingers brushed his length through his boxers as I pulled his trousers down. Looking up at him, I ghosted my lips over his length through his boxers, his eyes closing on a groan as I slowly pulled them down, immediately enveloping him in my mouth. Wrapping my hand around him, I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue over the head before releasing him from my mouth before rising to my feet…

“What do you think you’re doing?” he inquired  
“I’m soaked.” I replied “And all I could think about when Dimitri was touching me was you doing the same. You know you always make me cum the most, and the hardest, so I’ll be in your bedroom.”

OLIVER’S POV:

I watched as Felicity walked away, swaying her hips as she went. Smirking as I glanced at the remote in my hand, I switched it on, hearing her whimper as I did…

“Oliver…” she moaned 

I switched the remote off… “My bedroom, now.”

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver followed me into his bedroom as I made myself comfortable on the bed, spreading my legs for him as he stood at the end, stroking his length, his eyes closing as he brushed over the sensitive head. Moving onto the bed, he captured my lips as he sank into me, cradling my head, his fingers stroking through my hair…

“You’re mine and no one else’s,” he whispered “not Dimitri’s, not anyone’s.”

I lifted my head to meet his lips… “Yours.”

Pushing his weight onto his forearms so he was holding his weight above me, he began to thrust in and out of me slowly. Taking the remote for the vibrator from him, I turned it on, tipping my head back as the dual sensations began to flood my body, his lips coming to my neck…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity switched the vibrator to the next level as I increased the pace of my thrusts, shifting onto my knees as I pushed her legs apart…

“Admit that seeing another man make me squirt infuriated you and I’ll let you fuck me anywhere you want in your office tomorrow.” she informed me

“Anywhere?” I asked

She bit her lip as she nodded… “Anywhere.”

I groaned, thrusting hard… “It made me furious. You already drive me crazy but seeing you allow another man to do something that is just ours, it made my blood boil.”

She smiled at me warmly, turning the vibrator to it’s highest setting, crying out my name as she came, her walls clenching my cock, my body collapsing against hers as my seed spilled into her…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver smirked as our eyes met as he walked into his office, my feet resting on his desk, my dress having ridden up enough to reveal my legs and the tops of my thighs…

“Good morning, beautiful.” he greeted me  
“Good morning, Mr. Queen.” I mirrored “Your breakfast, coffee and schedule for the day are on your desk. Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“Actually, there is.” he informed me  
“What would you like?” I inquired  
“You, naked and bent over the couch.” he replied

I smiled at him warmly, brushing my hand down his chest as I walked past him as I made my way to the couch, gasping as he pulled me back and captured my lips. Pulling away from him, whimpering as he tugged on my bottom lip as I did, I moved over to the couch and unzipped the front zipper on my dress, his eyes following it’s descent as I allowed it to fall from my body, closing my eyes as Oliver ran his hand over my bum as he came to stand behind me as I bent over, moaning as he thrust his bulge against me…

“How badly do you want me?” he questioned  
“Touch me and find out.” I replied

He groaned and I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip as his hand slipped under me and into my panties… “So fucking wet.”

“For you.” I informed him “Always for you. Please, Oliver, I need…”

I was cut off mid-sentence as he thrust into me, his hands resting on my lower back, rubbing the skin as he began to thrust in and out of me, the angle making his cock rub against my g-spot…

OLIVER’S POV:

As Felicity calmed from her first orgasm, I span her around and lifted her into my arms, carrying her to the desk and setting her down on the cool glass, her head tipping back as I pushed back into her…

“I want…” she began  
“What, baby? Tell me.” I replied

She tipped her head back as I dragged my lips across her neck… “Harder.”

I complied and began to move faster, and she leaned back, moaning as I circled my hips, my thumb brushing her clit as her eyes slipped closed…

“Cum for me, baby. Coat me.” I whispered  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, God, Oliver!” she cried

She came, burying her head into my neck as her body tensed and relaxed as her walls quivered around me, my head burying into her neck as I spilled into her. Pulling out of her once we’d calmed, I stroked her hair from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips…

“I need you to make some calls and see how much it’d be to buy Dimitri’s shop from under him.” I informed her “We both know it’s just a front for the drug ring he runs and now we have the evidence, he won’t have a leg to stand on.”

“What will you turn it into?” she asked  
“A new Applied Sciences division.” I replied “We’re going to need it with all the business that’s going to come our way thanks to the information your virus leaked.”

She smiled at me warmly… “And who’ll run Applied Sciences? Do you want me to put a list together for you?”

“There’s only one name that needs to be on that list and it’s yours.” I informed her  
“Oliver…” she began  
“You’re the smartest person in this building.” I interjected “You deserve to be more than just an EA.”

“I like it though.” she replied “I like how we work together. We’re a team.”  
“You’re going to rule the world one day, Felicity Smoak, don’t let anyone tell you different.” I informed her

“I don’t want to run the world. I just want to be with you.” she admitted  
“Felicity…” I sighed  
“I do, Oliver.” she informed me “That’s all I want. For the past 3 months, you’ve made me feel special and wanted and I don’t want to give that up.”

“Your dreams…” I began  
“We make a good team, don’t we?” she questioned  
“Yeah. The best.” I replied  
“So, my dreams don’t matter.” she informed me “Okay, they do, but I can put them aside. I want to, for you. You’re everything I’ve always wanted in a guy.”

“You shouldn’t want me.” I sighed  
“Where’s this coming from?” she inquired  
“You’re so good and pure, and yes, seeing you powerful and boss-like is hot,” I informed her “but it’s not the life you deserve to live.”

“I make the decisions about my life, not you.” she replied “Stop trying to push me away because it’s not going to work. You’re the one I want to be with, you’re the one I want to come home to at night, even if you’re being an asshole. You’re the one I want to share my day with, no matter how bad it’s been, you’re the one I want to scrub my back in the shower and make out with, you’re the one I want to wake up next to and go to bed with each night. You’re the one I want to be with, and before you say anything, maybe this wasn’t the way it was supposed to end up, but it has. You’ve fallen for me just as much as I’ve fallen for you, so that’s that.”

“Okay. You’re the boss.” I proclaimed  
“Says the CEO.” she chuckled

I chuckled softly and pressed my lips to hers… “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”  
“So, we keep doing what we’re doing?” she asked  
“You mean stealing business from other technology companies underhandedly? Yep, it’s good being bad.” I informed her

“It really is.” she replied  
“And when you’ve got the hottest girl in town on your arm while doing so, it’s another bonus.” I chuckled

She smiled at me warmly, rubbing against me as she slid off the desk… “I’d better get cleaned up. You’re meeting with Frank Bertenelli in half-an-hour.”

“How much money of his can we take?” I questioned  
“Depends how long it takes me to hack into his laptop while I’m taking notes.” she replied  
“You’re a genius. It won’t take you long.” I informed her  
“Compliments will get you everywhere, Mr. Queen.” she admitted  
“Will they now?” I inquired

She nodded… “I’ll blow you once Mr. Bertenelli has left.”  
“I’m holding you to that.” I informed her

FELICITY’S POV:

“Mr. Queen, Helena Bertenelli is here.” I informed Oliver a little while later “Her Dad was unable to make it.”

“Helena, what a nice surprise! I thought your Dad was joining us for this meeting.” Oliver admitted

“He was but he had plans elsewhere, so I said I’d fill in.” she explained “Always good to see a former flame.”

Oliver glanced at me… “Coffee?”  
“Black.” she informed me  
“Like your soul.” I murmured  
“What was that?” Helena asked  
“Sugar? Milk?” I inquired

She shook her head… “No.”  
“And your usual, Mr. Queen?” I questioned  
“Please, Felicity.” he replied “Shall we, Helena?”

She nodded and followed Oliver into his office…

OLIVER’S POV:

I walked over to Felicity after seeing Helena to the elevator, wrapping my arms around her waist as I pressed a kiss to her neck, closing my eyes as she leaned back against me…

“My girl was jealous.” I whispered  
“Was not.” she replied

I chuckled… “Helena’s in the past. You are my present and future.”  
“Good. God, she was so brazen with you!” she proclaimed  
“You’re not jealous at all…” I replied

She slapped my chest and turned to me… “Just like I’m yours, you’re mine.”  
“Yours.” I informed her, capturing her lips “Now, I remember you promised me something.”

She smirked at me as she sank to her knees…


	2. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary

FELICITY’S POV:

I made my way into Oliver’s office, smiling at him warmly as I held up a memory stick…

“What’s that?” he asked  
“It’s everything you need to get back the money Frank Chang stole from your Dad when he was running the company.” I informed him

He rose to his feet and moved over to me… “How did you manage that?”  
“It’s a case of knowing where to look.” I replied “Turns out Mr. Chang isn’t as clever at hiding his offshore accounts as he thinks.”

He smiled at me warmly and cupped my cheeks, kissing me soundly… “You’re amazing, have I told you that?”

“Not today.” I informed him  
“Well you are.” he replied

I smiled at him warmly as I stroked my fingers over his tie, biting into my bottom lip softly… “I was also thinking, maybe you could confront him as the Arrow. It’s been a while since we fooled around while you wearing it.”

“You like it that much, huh?” he questioned

I bit into my bottom lip once again as I lifted my head to look at him and nodded… “So, will you?”

“For you, anything.” he replied “Tell you what, why don’t you get out of here early and go back to mine? Pour yourself a glass of wine and run a bath, and I’ll see you soon? I’ve just got a few things to wrap up here and then I’ll pay Chang a visit. It won’t take long.”

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his… “See you soon.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“Mr. Chang, you have failed this city!” I proclaimed

He held his hands up in defence… “Please don’t hurt me!”  
“I won’t, as long as you give back the money you stole from Queen Consolidated and the Queen family.” I informed him

“How do you…” he began  
“I have my sources.” I replied “And have all the information needed to send you to jail for a very long time on a memory stick. Transfer the money, now!”

He nodded and moved to his computer, my bow and arrow still pointed in his direction. Moving so I could see the computer screen, I watched as he made the transfer and lowered my bow, punching him square in the face, knocking him unconscious as he reached into his drawer…

FELICITY’S POV:

I smiled warmly at Oliver as he stepped off the elevator, clad in his Arrow suit… “That didn’t take long. I’m guessing Chang coughed up pretty quickly for you to be back so soon?”

“As soon as I told him I had information that would send him to jail for a long time, he transferred the money back.” he informed me “I was hoping you’d be wet and naked, why aren’t you?”

“I’m one of those things.” I replied  
“Yeah?” he inquired

I nodded… “I’m just about to run the bath, why don’t you join me?”

He nodded. Smiling at him warmly, I took his hand and led him down the hallway and into his en-suite…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity gasped as I pushed up her dress and thrust into her from behind as she bent over to start the bath running, groaning as her walls clenched me…

“That’s so good, Oliver.” she moaned as she tipped her head back against my shoulder

Playing with her breasts through the material of her dress, I continued to thrust in and out of her, sending her flying over the edge with a long, loud moan of my name minutes later…

FELICITY’S POV:

I turned to Oliver once I’d calmed and lifted my arms above my head, allowing him to pull my dress over my head. Watching as his eyes darkened as he took in my bra and pantie clad body, I unzipped his leather jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, running my hands over his chest greedily, tilting my head to look at him as I pressed a kiss to the bare skin, his fingers tangling in my hair…

“What happened?” I questioned as I caught sight of some fresh bruises on his body  
“Armed robbery.” he informed me “Culprits managed to get some punches in. Nothing to worry about.”

I smiled at him warmly and stroked my fingers over his face… “I’ll go and get us a glass of wine. You get in the bath.”

OLIVER’S POV:

I watched as Felicity moved past me, swaying her hips as she walked out of the en-suite, clad in just her bra and panties. Once she was out of sight, I stripped off the rest of my clothes and climbed into the almost full tub, sighing contentedly as I sank down into the bubbles, opening my eyes as I heard Felicity’s footsteps, smiling at her warmly as I took the glass of wine from her…

FELICITY’S POV:

I grabbed a wash cloth from the rack and wet it and poured some of Oliver’s body wash onto it, his eyes closing as I began to wash his chest and arms, setting the wash cloth into the water before stripping off my underwear and joining him in the tub, pulling myself into his arms, his arms wrapping around me as I settled in his lap…

“Hi.” I greeted him  
“Hi.” he mirrored, brushing his lips against mine  
“Can I ask you something?” I asked as I stroked my fingers over his face  
He nodded, brushing some hair from my face… “Anything.”  
“What are your sexual fantasies?” I inquired  
“Where did that come from?” he questioned

I shrugged my shoulders… “I’m just wondering if you’ve ever had any fantasies, because let’s face it, most guys have. I’d like to know what yours are.”

“I’ve always thought about how hot it’d be if I were to watch you and another woman together.” he admitted “And then maybe join in the fun.”

“A threesome?” I asked

He nodded… “But I like our sex life as it is, don’t you?”

I nodded… “Just a thought to spice things up from time to time.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“What time do you think you’ll be in the office today?” I asked Felicity as I moved around the kitchen the next morning

“I’m not sure.” she replied “I’ve got a few things I want to get done before I come in, and that includes buying some new underwear.”

“Don’t you think that’s a two-person job?” I questioned

She shook her head… “If all goes well with one of the other things I’ve got planned, I’ll have a surprise for you when you get home.”

“Oh?” I inquired

She nodded… “Go to work. You’re going to be late.”  
“Spoilsport.” I replied

FELICITY’S POV:

“Hey.” I greeted Sara as she stepped off the elevator “How was the holiday?”  
“Good.” she replied “Good to be back at work though. Everything okay?”

I nodded… “I’ve got a proposition for you. Do you want to take a seat while I put the kettle on?”

“Okay.” she proclaimed

Doing as I said, she moved to the couches and I moved into the kitchen to organise us both a drink, joining her minutes later…

“So, why did you ask me up here?” she inquired  
“Oliver and I have been talking…” I informed her  
“Okay, what about?” she asked  
“You’re one of the only people that knows he and I are something more outside of the working relationship we have,” I informed her “and we were talking last night about fantasies, and I want to make one of his come true.”

“I see where this is going…” she admitted  
“Yeah?” I questioned

She nodded… “He wants to watch us make out, doesn’t he?”  
“I was thinking more than just making out…” I replied  
“Are you sure?” she inquired

I nodded… “I’ve always been intrigued to see what it’d be like with a woman and given you and I know each other and trust each other, I think it’s the perfect solution.”

“And what about Oliver?” she asked “Would he just sit and watch us?”  
“To begin with, but then…” I began  
“He’d join in?” she questioned

I nodded… “What do you say?”  
“It’d be a great way to say “fuck you” to Laurel.” she chuckled “Subtly dropping it into conversation that I screwed her ex.”

“Things still not great between you two?” I inquired  
“She thinks I should do something more meaningful with my life.” she sighed “Just because she’s assistant district attorney. I enjoy my job. I enjoy protecting you.”

I smiled at her warmly, placing my hand on her thigh… “I enjoy you protecting me too.”

She smirked before bursting out with laughter… “Just give me a time and a place and I’ll be here.”

“Here. Tonight. 5:30pm.” I informed her “Oliver’s last meeting is at 5pm and he’ll be home for 6pm. You in?”

She nodded, pressing her lips to my jaw… “I’ll see you tonight, Miss. Smoak.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“Felicity, you here?” I called as I stepped off the elevator and into the apartment

I was met with silence and furrowed my eyebrows as I set my briefcase down and shrugged off my coat, making my way down the hallway to my bedroom, stopping in my tracks as I heard feminine moans. She wouldn’t, would she? Continuing the few metres down the hallway, I walked into my bedroom, my trousers tightening immediately as I saw Felicity atop of one of her security staff, Sara, the two clad in just their underwear, grinding against each other as they kissed passionately…

FELICITY’S POV:

I gasped as I pulled back for air, Sara’s lips dragging down my neck and sucking on my pulse point, my head turning as I saw Oliver stood in the doorway… “Hey, baby.”

“What’s going on here?” he asked  
“I asked Sara to come over, you don’t mind, do you?” I questioned “We can both play with her.”

“Hey, Ollie.” Sara greeted him  
“Sara…” he mirrored “No, I don’t mind. You two are fucking hot, you know that?”  
“Why don’t you join us, Ollie?” Sara suggested “Felicity says you’re fantastic at eating out. I want that.”  
“I want to see you two eat each other out first.” he informed us  
“Who first?” I inquired  
“You going down on Sara.” he replied

Smirking at him, I crawled down Sara’s body, peeling off her panties as I went, Oliver groaning as he was met with the sight of her glistening pussy…

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?” I questioned “I can share.”  
“Soon.” he assured me “You first.”

I bit my lip as I looked from his dark gaze to Sara and then to her sex, smirking at her as I swiped my finger through her folds, moaning around my digit as I tasted her…

“How does she taste?” Oliver aske  
“So good.” I informed him  
“Eat her, Felicity.” he replied, his voice hard as he spoke “The way I do when you want it slow.”

A wave of heat flooded my core at Oliver’s words and I lowered my head and swiped my tongue through Sara’s folds from entrance to clit, placing my hands on her thighs as she jerked beneath me, scratching my nails over her thighs as I licked around her clit, swirling around it with my tongue, her hand sliding into my hair, her fingers running through it…

OLIVER’S POV:

I stripped myself of my trousers and climbed onto the bed, joining Felicity and Sara in the throes of passion as I thrust into Felicity, hearing her moan against Sara’s sex as I did, my hands gripping her hips, Sara’s fingers stroking through Felicity’s hair…

“I’m so fucking close already.” I groaned  
“Let Sara suck you off.” Felicity replied “Cum in her mouth.”

I smirked at her as she turned her head, replacing her mouth with her fingers as she sunk two into her…

“Oh fuck, Felicity! Fuck!” Sara cried as she came

I thrust into Felicity twice more before moving to kneel to the side of Sara, groaning as she took me into her mouth, turning onto her side as she began to suck me as Felicity rose up onto her knees to capture my lips, my arm wrapping around her waist to hold her against me, her head tipping back as I pulled my lips from hers and moved them down to her neck…

“Touch Felicity, Sara.” I groaned

Sara complied and reached out her hand, cupping Felicity’s sex as she continued to suck my length, my hand tangling in her hair, my hips thrusting into her mouth as she pushed me over the edge, my seed spilling into her mouth and down her throat, my eyes closing as I calmed, feeling her lick me clean…

“Lay down, Felicity.” Sara instructed

Felicity did as she said and reluctantly pulled away from me, shifting until she was comfortable on the pillows, Sara burying her head between her legs, lifting her legs over her shoulders. Smirking as I watched Felicity, I shifted between Sara’s parted legs and licked her from entrance to clit, groaning at her taste. Smirking as Sara whimpered as I pulled away from her, I grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer and rolled into onto my length and pushed into Sara, hearing her yelp as I pulled her off of Felicity and laid down, bringing her to straddle me backwards…

“Felicity, ride my face, baby.” I begged

FELICITY’S POV:

I watched, dazed for a few moments as Oliver fucked Sara and finally came to my senses and moved to straddle Oliver’s face, running my fingers through his hair as he pushed his tongue into me, his nose bumping my clit…

“Take control, Sara,” I moaned “ride him. He likes being fucked fast.”

Sara complied and it didn’t take long for Oliver to cum, my body collapsing against his as I came around his mouth as he continued to eat me out, his tongue gently licking me as I came down. Shifting off of him, I turned to Sara and stroked my fingers through her hair, turning her head to me and capturing her lips…

“He’s good, isn’t he?” I inquired  
“So good.” she replied “God, babe, you’re so lucky.”

I smiled at her warmly and captured her lips again, trailing my fingers down her body to where she and Oliver were still joined, rubbing my fingers around her clit…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity glanced at me as I began to move within Sara once again, nodding as I read her mind, watching as she slid two fingers into Sara’s sex…

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum again, I’m gonna cum again. Oh fuck!” she proclaimed

I growled, fucking her from below as she came around the condom, holding onto her hips as I stilled mine as I exploded again, both Felicity and Sara snuggling against me as the three of us calmed…

“That was incredible.” Sara sighed  
“What makes you think we’re done?” I asked

FELICITY’S POV:

Sara and I snuggled either side of Oliver, my fingers linking with hers on his chest as he wrapped his arms around us both…

“You two are amazing.” she sighed

I chuckled as kissed us both, lingering with Sara as she released my hand and slid hers around his neck, her leg sliding over his…

OLIVER’S POV:

I chuckled into Sara’s mouth as she slid her leg over mine, rubbing against me, her damp folds rubbing against my hardening cock. Rolling her onto her back, I slid my leg between hers, groaning she continued to rub against me…

FELICITY’S POV:

I watched as Sara rubbed against Oliver, her head tipping back as she did. Lowering my head, I kissed over her neck as I stroked my fingers through her hair, her head turning to mine, lips capturing mine…

OLIVER’S POV:

As Felicity and Sara continued to kiss, I slipped a fresh condom onto my length and pushed into Sara, her head tipping back, lips tearing from Felicity’s, Felicity’s lips coming to mine, her nails raking down my chest as I thrust in and out of Sara…

FELICITY’S POV:

“Lay down, Felicity. I want to fuck you while Oliver watches.” Sara informed me a little while later “You okay with that, big guy?”

Oliver nodded and moved to my side of the bed and pulled open my nightstand drawer, revealing our pile of toys, Sara’s eyes lighting up…

“My, you’re a kinky little thing, aren’t you?” she asked

I chuckled and watched as she pulled out a purple dildo. Strapping it around herself, she grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some into her hand, spreading it over the dildo before shifting onto her knees, placing her hands on my thighs as I spread my legs, keeping my eyes locked with Oliver’s as he stood at the side of the bed as Sara pushed the dildo into me, my walls clenching around it…

“Fuck,” she moaned “I can feel how tight you are.”

I met her eyes and smirked, curling my hand around her neck to capture her lips… “Fuck me. Fuck me nice and deep.”

“You hear that, Ollie?” she asked “Your girl wants to be fucked nice and deep.”

Oliver groaned, pumping his cock faster. Dipping my head, I wrapped my lips around Sara’s nipple as she fucked me, her hand that was curled in my hair tightening…

“Do you two have any idea how hot you are?” Oliver questioned

Sara turned to him and I looked over her shoulder at him…

“He’s close.” I whispered “Make me squirt.”  
“How?” she inquired as she turned back to me  
“Put your fingers in me.” I informed her  
“Are you sure?” she asked

I nodded, tipping my head back as she began to slowly move within me, sliding one finger into me and then another. Glancing at Oliver as best I could, I smirked…

“He’s almost there.” I informed her “Just a few more pumps and he’ll…”

The sound of his groan filled the room as he came, spilling into his hand, Sara pushing me over the edge moments later, my juices squirting over us. Moving over to him once I’d calmed, both of us took turns to lick him clean, his fingers tangling in our hair…  
“I want us to do this again.” he admitted

I looked up at him and smiled at him warmly… “I was hoping you’d say that. Sara?”  
“I’m game.” she replied

OLIVER’S POV:

“I want both of you to fuck me.” Felicity admitted a little while later  
“Felicity…” I began  
“I want to feel you both. I can imagine the pressure will be amazing.” I replied  
“You sure?” I asked

She nodded, shifting to straddle me, closing her eyes as she sank down onto me. Glancing at Sara, she reattached the dildo, Felicity leaning forward as Sara came to straddle me too, pushing into Felicity from behind…

“You okay?” I questioned  
“Yeah.” she replied “Oh wow, it’s amazing.”

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver thrust up as Sara thrust in, the two of them filling me completely, moans and whimpers leaving me as Oliver kissed my neck and jaw, travelling down to my chest, his hands squeezing my breasts as Sara squeezed my bum, the sensations overwhelming, my body falling over the edge quickly and unexpectedly…

“Oh, fuck, wow!” I moaned

Sara rested against me as I rested against Oliver, her fingers stroking through my hair as Oliver pressed kisses to my face…

OLIVER’S POV:

“I’m gonna get in the shower before we crash for the night.” I informed Felicity and Sara a little while later “You ladies have fun.”

“How about we all shower?” Felicity suggested  
“I like your thinking.” Sara admitted

Moving off of the bed, the three of us walked into the en-suite and I turned as Sara captured Felicity’s lips, her head tipping back onto my shoulder as I moved behind her and began to play with her nipples…

FELICITY’S POV:

“I’m gonna fuck you while Sara watches, and you play with her.” Oliver informed me

I nodded in agreement and allowed him to guide me into the shower, Sara following. Waiting until the three of us were positioned beneath the streams of water from the dual shower heads, I moaned as Oliver pushed up into me as I began to play with Sara’s nipples, teasing them between my thumb and forefinger, making her gasp as I pinched them, Oliver leaning over me as he captured Sara’s lips, thrusting deeper into me, making me moan and whimper as I continued to play with her nipples…

“Oh God.” she whimpered  
Smirking as I looked down, I saw her playing with her clit and cupped her hand, controlling the speed of her movements, making her whimper as she rubbed herself faster, Oliver moving faster within me as Sara’s free hand came to my clit to reciprocate my ministrations, sending me flying over the edge with a scream, Oliver groaning as he spilled into me, Sara crying out my name as she came too, the three of us collapsing to the shower floor in an exhausted heap…

OLIVER’S POV:

“This was a good idea.” I whispered to Felicity as Sara laid snuggled against me, almost asleep

“Yeah?” she questioned

I nodded, stroking some hair from her face… “And I’m glad we’re making it a monthly deal. Means I can still have you whenever I want, but then have my fun with the both of you.”

She smiled at me warmly, our bodies instinctively following Sara’s as she rolled onto her back. Sliding my arm gently beneath her to wrap around her shoulder, Felicity plunged the room into darkness as she switched off the light on the nightstand before snuggling against me, the three of us quickly falling into a deep, exhausted sleep…


	3. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 3

FELICITY’S POV:

I sighed as I came to that morning, chuckling as I pressed back against Oliver, hearing him groan… “Morning.”

He pressed his lips to my shoulder… “Morning. Ride me.”

I turned to him and pressed my lips to his as I swung my leg over his hip and straddled him, stroking my hands over his bare chest… “Hi.”

“Hi.” he mirrored

Rocking my hips against the bulge forming in his boxers, I dug my nails into his chest as he took control, holding my hips and pressing me down onto him, the tip of his length bumping my clit…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity tipped her head back as she sank down onto me, stilling until I was hilted in her. Arching her hips slightly, she moaned as the head of my length brushed her G-spot…

“Ooh!” she moaned  
“That feel good, baby?” I asked

She nodded, biting her bottom lip as she opened her eyes to look at me, proceeding to thrust up and down slowly on me, my arms wrapping around her waist, one hand sliding up into her hair to pull her head down to capture her lips…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver rolled me beneath him, entwining his hands with mine as he began to thrust in and out of me. Sliding one of our entwined hands down from above my head, I brought it down to where we were joined, tipping my head back as Oliver’s fingers brushed over my clit…

“I’m close.” I whimpered

Releasing my other hand, he lifted my leg to rest on his shoulder, affording him the balance he needed to thrust harder into me, making me cry out moments later as I shuddered around him, my juices coating his cock, his seed spilling into me as he followed me over…

OLIVER’S POV:

I sighed as Dig brought the car to a stop… “Everything okay, Dig?”  
“Get down!” he proclaimed

Felicity screamed as shots rang through the car as she dropped to the floor, my body covering hers, minutes seeming like hours until everything went quiet…

“You okay?” I questioned worriedly

She nodded, shifting from underneath me, staying crouched and pressed against the seat… “Oliver, you’re shot.”

“It’s nothing.” I assured her “Stay here, okay? And stay low. I’m gonna go and check it out.”  
“Please be careful.” she begged  
“Hey, I always am.” I replied

She smiled at me weakly as tears filled her eyes, my thumbs wiping the strays that slipped down her cheeks before pressing my lips to hers… 

“Stay here.” I whispered

FELICITY’S POV:

I nodded as Oliver moved to the door, staying low as he stepped out and closed it quietly behind him, grunting before a gunshot went off, the door reopening…

“It’s just me.” he informed me, holding out a gun to me “Take this. Use it if you need to.”

Nodding, I took the gun from him… “Okay.”

He nodded and closed the door once more, more grunts and single gunshots firing before the door reopened…

“Okay, it’s clear.” he informed me  
“Who was it?” I questioned  
“HIVE.” he replied  
“Damien Dhark’s organisation?” I inquired “Why? They’ve been off the grid for months.”  
“Obviously planning this attack.” he sighed, running his hands over his face “Dig’s gonna get you back to the apartment and then we’re heading to the bunker to get suited up.”

“Oliver…” I began  
“I need you safe.” he informed me as the car began to move once more “Until we know what we’re dealing with. We’re hoping a sneak attack on Dhark’s base will lower their defence strategy.”

“And if it doesn’t?” I questioned “Don’t you need me on comms?”  
“You can work comms from the safety of the apartment.” he replied  
“Same as I can from the bunker.” I informed him “I’m safe there. It’s impenetrable, you made sure of that.”

“I just don’t want to take any risks.” he sighed “Losing you would…”  
“We’re here.” Dig spoke from the driver’s seat

Oliver turned to me… “Felicity…”  
“I’m not getting out of this car.” I informed him “Not without you.”

He sighed and ran his hands over his face… “Take us to the bunker, Dig.”  
“Okay, boss.” he replied  
“You’re a pain in the ass.” Oliver sighed  
“Thank you.” I replied “I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“It wasn’t intended as one.” he admitted  
“I know.” I informed him, smiling at him warmly “I just want to be with you, is that so bad?”  
“It is when we’re attacked by a team of masked gunmen.” he replied  
“It’ll be okay. We’re a team.” I assured him “We can deal with anything.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“Felicity, do you have eyes?” I asked into the comms as Dig and I arrived at the base  
“Yep.” she replied “From all angles, everything’s clear. Just be careful, please.”  
“Will be.” I assured her

Switching off comms, Diggle and I headed in through a side door, staying close to the wall…

“Three heat signatures coming close to your left.” Felicity informed us “Armed with heavy powered ammunition by the looks of it.”

“Got it.” I replied

Dig and I were on guard as we rounded to the left, taking out the three operatives before continuing down the corridor…

FELICITY’S POV:

“Did you manage to find out what they’re planning?” Oliver asked as he and Diggle walked back into the bunker

“Some sort of explosion, similar to the undertaking if these schematics are anything to go by.” I informed him “Oliver, we can’t let that happen again.”

“We won’t.” he assured me, placing his hand on my shoulder “But there’s nothing more we can do for tonight. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Nodding in agreement, I switched everything off while he got changed, the two of us following Diggle out of the bunker hand in hand…

OLIVER’S POV:

I turned as I watched Felicity walk down the hallway and into the lounge through the reflection in the glass of the window I was staring out of…

“You okay?” she inquired

I nodded… “Tired. Sometimes wish I could live a normal life.”  
“Here’s an idea, when we’ve dismantled Dhark and his army, why don’t we just head off?” she suggested

“Because as much as this life tires us, we’d be bored.” I informed her “Besides, we enjoy stealing money from the bad guys.”

She smiled at me warmly as she wound her arms around my neck… “Are you coming to bed?”

I nodded, allowing her to take my hand and lead me down the hallway to the bedroom…

FELICITY’S POV:

I pushed Oliver onto the bed as we entered the bedroom and dropped to my knees, pulling down his jogging bottoms, immediately enveloping him in my mouth, his head tipping back on a groan as his fingers tangled in my hair…

“What’s…” he began “What’s this for?”  
“To help you relax.” I informed him as I released him with a pop, pumping him up and down “You’re so tense.”

“I haven’t told you how amazing you are today, have I?” he questioned

I shook my head as I took him back into my mouth, stopping as he hit the back of my throat before releasing him once again, pumping him up and down, rubbing my thumb over the head… “Tell me.”

“You’re amazing.” he informed me “Sexy, incredible and brilliant. I’m glad to have you by my side.”

I smiled up at him warmly before taking him in to the back of my throat once more, moaning around his length as he spilled his seed into my throat, licking him clean before releasing him, his body flopping back to the comforter with a contented sigh. Crawling up, I straddled him, pulling my shorts and panties aside before sinking down onto him, his hands coming to my breasts, squeezing them through the material of the t-shirt I was wearing. Pulling it over my head, I tipped my head back as he teased, pinched and played with my nipples, thrusting up to meet my thrusts, our orgasms hitting in sync minutes later, my body collapsing against his, his lips pressing to my forehead as I rested my chin on his chest…

“Hi.” I greeted him  
“Hi.” he mirrored, smiling at me warmly “Well, I’m definitely relaxed.”  
“Good.” I replied “We should get some sleep.”

He nodded in agreement and I moved off of him, his length slipping from me as I did, our combined orgasms weeping down our thighs…

“I should…” I began  
“Here, let me.” he replied

Smiling at him warmly, he rolled me onto my back and buried his head between my thighs, my fingers tangling in his hair as he lapped up our combined orgasms…

“You’re terrible.” I sighed as he kissed his way back up my body  
“I know,” he informed me “but I just can’t help myself when it comes to you.”

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his, cupping his cheeks before he pulled away from me…

“Sleep!” he proclaimed

I nodded in agreement, taking the underwear he handed to me from his grasp and pulled them onto my body before sliding beneath the comforter, curling up against him as he slid into bed beside me and plunged the room into darkness, pressing his lips to my forehead… 

“Night, Felicity.” he whispered  
“Night, Oliver.” I mirrored


	4. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 4

OLIVER’S POV:

I smiled warmly at Felicity as she walked into the ballroom of the hotel the auction was being held at, watching as she walked over to me, clad in a gold dress that emphasised all the features I loved about her…

“You can’t take your eyes off me.” she informed me as she reached me  
“Can you blame me?” I asked “Is this new?”

She nodded… “In amongst everything I bought and had delivered to your apartment that you moaned about.”

“Well I’m definitely not moaning about this.” I informed her  
“Just you wait.” she replied “There’s a number of things you won’t moan about.”  
“Why tell me that when we have dinner and the auction to get through?” I questioned  
“Because I’m a tease?” she inquired  
“You most certainly are, Miss. Smoak.” I replied “Drink?”  
“Please.” she informed me “Red wine?”

FELICITY’S POV:

“You look stunning tonight.” Sara’s voice whispered into my ear

I turned and smiled at her… “Thank you. Hi.”  
“Hi.” she greeted me

I glanced around the room for Oliver, seeing him chatting to some businessmen… “Wanna grab Oliver and get out of here?”

“Would it be bad if I said I just wanted you to start with?” she asked

I smirked at her… “And what exactly will you do with me?”  
“You’ll see.” she informed me  
“Okay.” I replied “Let me just tell Oliver I’m headed to the bathroom.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“Hey,” Felicity spoke from behind me “sorry to interrupt, can I steal you for a second?”

I nodded… “Excuse me for a minute. Everything okay?”  
“Yep,” she replied “Sara’s here and she and I are going to the bathroom, if you get my drift.”  
“Felicity…” I began  
“Someone jealous at being left out?” she asked

I shook my head… “The idea of just the two of you turns me on beyond belief, but…”  
“You’re questioning my commitment to you? To us?” she inquired  
“A little, yeah.” I admitted “Before we started this, it was just you and me. You never looked elsewhere, female or otherwise.”

“I’ve had my head turned.” she explained “But I’m committed to you, 100%. Our relationship with Sara is nothing more than sex.”

“Okay.” I replied  
“Okay. So, we may see you in there in a little while?” she asked  
“Hopefully I can sneak away.” I informed her  
“I hope so.” she replied

FELICITY’S POV:

I walked across the room to Sara and she took my hand, leading me out of the ballroom and down the hall to the lady’s room, checking each stall before pulling me in, pressing me against the door as she locked it behind us. Smiling at her warmly, I stroked my fingers through her hair as she leaned in and captured my lips, making me moan as she brushed them softly…

“Sara…” I sighed  
“You want more?” she asked “You’ve gotta earn it.”

I smirked at her as she unzipped her dress and allowed it to fall from her body. Doing the same with mine, I moved across the room to her, stopping as I heard someone outside fiddling with the lock, sighing with relief as Oliver walked in…

“Hey, handsome.” I greeted him “Just in time.”

He smiled at me warmly… “Go ahead.”

I reciprocated his smile as I captured Sara’s lips in mine, pressing her against one of the stalls. Pulling away as she tangled her fingers in my hair, I slid my hands down her sides and slid her panties down her legs, doing the same with mine as they dropped to our feet, kissing her neck as her head tipped back as I pressed against her…

“Oh, God!” she whimpered  
“You want me to fuck you?” I questioned

She nodded… “Mmm, please.”  
“Shall I, Oliver?” I inquired  
“Yes, and I’ll fuck you.” he informed me

I glanced at him over my shoulder, gasping and smirking as I saw he’d already stripped to his boxers, his hand beneath the material, pumping himself. Turning back to Sara, I captured her lips again and slid my hand down to her leg, curling it around her thigh as I pulled it up and against me, angling my pelvis to rub against her, pressing kisses to her neck and chest as she tipped her head back once more, Oliver pressing against me…

OLIVER’S POV:

I pushed into Felicity, gripping her hips, groaning at her tightness… “You enjoy fucking her, don’t you? I can feel it in how tight you are.”

She nodded. Smirking to myself, I slid my hand between them, taking it in turns to rub them both as they rubbed against each other…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver withdrew his hand as I continued to rub against Sara and I slid my hand between us, rubbing my fingers over her clit, my movements jerky as Oliver thrust in and out of me slowly from behind. Continuing to kiss Sara’s neck, I glanced up at her as I gently nipped her collarbone, hearing her gasp as I did…

“Again…” she breathed  
I chuckled, the sound vibrating against her skin and complied, licking my tongue over the mark I’d made before making another one, biting down harder this time, rubbing my fingers harder too, moaning against her skin as she came…

OLIVER’S POV:

I pulled out of Felicity as she tipped on the precipice of orgasm and smirked as she turned to me. Reciprocating my smirk, she dropped to her knees and took me into her mouth, Sara moving over to us on shaky legs, her lips capturing mine, my hand tangling in her hair…

“You ladies get yourselves cleaned up,” I informed them once Felicity rose to her feet “I’m gonna book us a suite for the night. I’ll text you when I’m up there.”

Felicity grinned at Sara before pressing her lips to mine… “Make sure it has a tub big enough for 3.”

I groaned… “Fuck.”

FELICITY’S POV:

“Welcome.” Oliver proclaimed as he opened the suite door “I want you both.”

Sara and I smiled at him as we stepped inside… “How do you want us, Mr. Queen?”  
“Both of you strip and sit down on the couch.” he replied “I’m gonna eat one of you while I finger the other.”

Nodding in understanding, we walked into the lounge and divested ourselves of our dresses as Olive poured himself a glass of whisky and Sara and I a glass of wine…

“So, who am I finger fucking and who am I eating out?” he asked as he turned back to us  
“You’re finger fucking me and eating Sara out.” I informed him  
“Lovely.” he replied “Sit down, ladies.”

Sara and I positioned ourselves on the couch with our legs spread, Oliver smiling at us both warmly as he knelt between us, my eyes closing as his fingers slid through my folds as he lowered his head, licking his tongue from Sara’s entrance to clit, the two of us tangling our fingers into his hair, my hips beginning to writhe against his fingers as hers grinded against his face…

OLIVER’S POV:

“Oh, fuck!” Felicity cried

Lifting my head, I saw Sara was leant over, her lips wrapped around her nipple. Pumping my fingers faster, I lifted my free hand to Sara’s chest and teased her nipple, groaning as she flooded my tongue with her juices…

FELICITY’S POV:

Sara screamed Oliver’s name as she came, her hips writhing against his face. Pressing a final kiss to her inner thigh, he smiled up at me warmly as he focused his attention on me and flicked his tongue over my clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of me…

“Cum, Felicity.” Sara whispered

I smiled across at her, dragging my fingers through her hair as she wrapped her lips around my nipple again, her fingers teasing the other, my body tensing, shuddering and stilling as I came around Oliver’s mouth and fingers…

OLIVER’S POV:

I kissed my way back up Felicity’s body, pausing at her breasts, running my tongue up to her neck before biting down gently…

“No marks, Mr!” she proclaimed “We’ve got a day of meetings tomorrow.”  
“How about where nobody will see them?” I suggested

She smirked at me and nodded, gasping as I bit down on her nipple, a purple mark appearing. Helping them off the couch as I pulled back, I took their hands and led them into the bedroom, pushing Sara down onto the bed, climbing atop of her as Felicity straddled her head, lowering her sex to her face, pushing into her at the first lick of Felicity’s pussy…

FELICITY’S POV:

I watched as Oliver thrust in and out of Sara, his hips pounding against her, sliding deeper into her as he leaned over and captured my lips, smiling at me warmly as we pulled apart, his hand sliding down my body to my clit, rubbing me slowly as Sara pushed her tongue into me, moaning around me as my juices flooded her tongue as I came unexpectedly…

Once my legs were strong enough, I slid down Sara’s body and licked Oliver’s orgasm from her stomach, capturing her lips as I lifted my face back to her, her fingers stroking through my hair…

“I’ll run us all a bath.” Oliver informed us

I smiled at him warmly as I flopped against Sara… “Call us when it’s ready.”  
“You’re the boss.” he chuckled

I slid my arm beneath Sara as she snuggled against me and pressed her lips to my neck… “Thank you.”

“For making you orgasm?” I asked  
“For that, and for allowing me to be a part of yours and Oliver’s intimate relationship.” she replied “I know it’s not going to be forever and what the three of us share is nothing compared to what the two of you do, but it means the world to me that you trust me enough to allow me to satisfy you both.”

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips to hers, rolling her onto her back, her hands coming to my thighs as I straddled her, angling my pelvis against hers so our clits rubbed together…

OLIVER’S POV:

I moved to the en-suite doorway, stopping in my tracks as I watched Felicity and Sara go at it once again, their bodies writhing against each other, tensing and shuddering as they orgasmed in sync…

“When you two are quite finished, the bath is ready.” I informed them

They looked over at me and smirked, moving off of the bed on shaky legs, their orgasms seeping down their legs. Groaning as Sara wrapped her hand around my length as they reached me, she pumped me slowly before releasing me, following Felicity into the en-suite, the two of them climbing into the tub…

FELICITY’S POV:

I shifted over to Oliver and laid against him, curling my finger in a come-hither motion to Sara. Smirking as she moved over to us, she straddled my lap, sliding her hands down my chest as she began to rub against me, Oliver’s hands squeezing my breasts, fingers teasing my nipples…

OLIVER’S POV:

Seeing both Felicity and Sara were close, I grabbed the shower head from the side of the tub and switched it on, directing it between their bodies, the two of them yelping in unison as the vibrations hit both of their clits, Sara’s hips moving faster over Felicity’s. Reaching out my hand, I pinched Sara’s nipple before sliding my hand up into her hair, pulling her forward so the shower head pressed even tighter against them both, capturing her lips, swallowing her moan as she fell over the edge, Felicity following moments after…

FELICITY’S POV:

Once the three of us had dried off, we climbed into bed, Sara and I pressed either side of Oliver, our hands entwined on his chest, sleep overcoming us all quickly…


	5. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 5

OLIVER’S POV:

I heard the elevator ding and I smiled as I saw Sara walking off and across the office and through the door to me, smiling at me warmly…

“No Felicity?” she asked  
“She’s headed home to get set up for tonight’s activities as it’s been a while since we were all together last.” I informed her as I rose to my feet “Shall we?”

“Soon.” she replied “First, take a seat, Mr. Queen.”

I did as she said and watched as she rounded my desk to me, dropping to her knees and unfastening my trousers, my hips lifting as she pulled them down and took me into her mouth, my head tipping back against my chair, vaguely aware of my phone ringing…

“Hey, handsome.” Felicity spoke as I picked up  
“H… Hey.” I greeted her  
“You okay?” she questioned  
“Yeah.” I replied “Good. What’s up?”  
“Sara’s there, isn’t she?” she inquired

I glance down at Sara as she bobbed her head up and down on my length… “Yeah.”  
“Is she sucking you?” she asked  
“Fuck!” I groaned as she sucked on my sensitive head “Yes!”  
“Can you put Sara on speaker please?” she questioned  
“Hey, Felicity.” Sara spoke, lifting her head from my length  
“Hey.” she mirrored “I’ve got an idea. Why not leave Oliver hanging until you get him back here to us both? We’ll take it in turns.”

She glanced up at me… “I don’t think I can. The guy looks devastated at the idea.”  
“I’ll make it worth your while.” Felicity informed her  
“How?” Sara questioned  
“I’ll fuck you without the dildo.” she replied

I groaned, wrapping my hand around my cock as Sara rose to her feet… “Felicity.”  
“Come home, Oliver. I’ll let you try that thing you’ve been wanting to.” she informed me

I groaned again… “Really?”  
“Yeah, really. I’m wet just thinking about it.” she sighed  
“We’ll be there in half-an-hour.” I informed her

FELICITY’S POV:

Sara and Oliver walked into the bedroom and I turned my head to them as I thrust the dildo in and out of me, Oliver immediately joining me on the bed, capturing my lips as he took control of the dildo, thrusting it in and out of me, ensuring it brushed my clit, making my hips jerk…

“Oliver’s gonna play with us while I fuck you.” I informed Sara

She smirked at me as she quickly undressed and got comfortable on the bed and I moved to straddle her, closing my eyes as our sex’s came into contact…

“I know we’ve done this already,” Sara whispered “but I know it’s new for you. You okay?”

I lowered my head and pressed my lips to hers, tugging on her bottom lip as I pulled away… “I’m good. Really good.”

She smiled up at me and placed her hands on my thighs as I began to rub against her, the bed dipping as Oliver, having stripped, re-joined us, one hand moving to Sara’s chest as the other moved to mine, his fingers teasing and playing with our nipples…

OLIVER’S POV:

“I’m ready to do that thing you like.” Felicity informed me  
“Yeah? Really?” I asked

She nodded… “Just go slow.”  
“Of course.” I replied  
“What thing’s this?” Sara inquired  
“Oliver wants my ass.” Felicity informed her

Sara smirked… “Straddle my face.”  
“What?” she questioned  
“Just trust me.” she replied “Oliver, have the lube ready.”

FELICITY’S POV:

I did as Sara said and straddled her face, groaning as she pushed her tongue into me, feeling Oliver behind me, the lube cold as it hit my skin. Leaning forward over Sara as he rubbed it around my asshole, I whimpered as he gently pushed his thumb in, his hand rubbing up and down my back…

“She’s good.” Sara informed him “I felt her flood as you pushed in.”

Whimpering as Oliver moved his thumb in and out of me as Sara continued to eat me, I closed my eyes as the dual sensations took over my body and cried out as I came, flooding Sara’s mouth, her sliding from under me, allowing me to collapse to the bed, Oliver straddling me from behind…

“You ready?” he asked

I nodded, Sara capturing my lips to distract me as Oliver pushed his length into my ass, stilling once he’d broken the barrier, my teeth sinking into Sara’s bottom lip, her fingers stroking through my hair…

“Sorry.” I whispered

She smiled at me warmly… “How does it feel?”  
“Weird.” I replied “Nice though.”  
“How about I get under you and we both fuck you?” she suggested “Me in your pussy with the dildo and Oliver in your ass?”

“O… Okay.” I whispered  
“Felicity, you don’t have to.” Oliver informed me  
“No, I think I want to.” I replied “Promise you’ll stop if it’s too much.”  
“Of course.” she assured me

I smiled at them both warmly, Oliver slowly pulling out of me so I could move for Sara. Watching as she strapped the dildo on, Oliver put some lube onto it and pulled her into him, capturing her lips before pulling back with a smirk as she laid down and brought me to straddle her, my eyes closing as I sank down onto it…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity glanced at me and nodded her consent to join her and Sara. Moving onto the bed, I placed my feet either side of Sara’s body as she fucked Felicity from below and coated my length in lube, slowly pushing into her ass once more…

FELICITY’S POV:

“You okay?” Sara inquired

I nodded, smiling at her warmly… “It feels incredible.”  
“You hear that, Ollie?” Sara asked “She likes being double penetrated.”  
“I always knew my girl had a kinky side.” he whispered into my ear

I chuckled and tipped my head back as Sara gave a particularly hard thrust, Oliver repeating the ministration, the two of them working in sync to push me over the edge, my body squirting over mine and Sara’s thighs minutes later as I did, Oliver groaning as he spilled into my ass, Sara’s hand slipping between us to her clit, quickly pushing herself over the edge too…

“You guys are the best.” Sara sighed

I chuckled as I snuggled back against Oliver… “We enjoy having you with us.”

She smiled at me warmly… “I enjoy being with you two, too. Especially you, big guy.”

Oliver smirked as he pulled back, gently sliding out of me before lying down, Sara moving from beneath me to straddle him, his eyes closing as she rubbed her damp folds over his length. Reaching into the nightstand drawer for a condom, I handed it to her and watched as she sat back, sliding it onto him before sinking down onto him, her lips capturing mine as she rode him, his hands stroking her thighs, my mouth swallowing her whimpers as he fucked her from below, my fingers rubbing around her clit before dipping into her…

“Oh Fuuuuuuuuck,” she moaned “I love it when you do that.”

She shuddered as she came minutes later, Oliver continuing to fuck her as he strived to reach his high. Continuing to rub Sara until he did, she collapsed against us, my hand trapped against her…

“I want you to fuck my ass while Oliver fucks me.” I informed them  
“Felicity…” Oliver began  
“I enjoyed it.” I admitted “I really enjoyed it. Please.”  
“Shall we give the lady what she wants?” Sara asked  
“If she’s sure?” he questioned  
“I am.” I informed him as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his  
“Okay.” he replied “Get up here then.”

I smiled at him warmly and straddled him, closing my eyes as I felt every inch of him as I sank down onto him, Sara coming up behind me, sliding the dildo into me slowly once again…


	6. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 6

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver and I walked back into the office after our lunch meeting, finding Sara sat on the couch, tears streaming down her face…

“Sara, what’s the matter?” I asked as I hurried over to her  
“I just… I don’t know why I’m so upset.” she admitted “Laurel and I fought again, and I just wish, I wish I could have a good relationship with her. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have come up here, that it’s against the contract but just being around you both makes me feel better.”

I glanced over at Oliver who nodded, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the doorjamb… “Why don’t you come with us and we’ll forget about the contract for an hour?”

“Are you… Are you sure?” she inquired

I nodded and held out my hand to her, squeezing it as she took it, following Oliver out of the office…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity, Sara and I arrived in the archive room, Felicity pressing Sara to the door as she kissed her, my hands coming to Felicity’s hips, hearing her moans as I rubbed my hardening length against her. Pushing up the skirt of her dress, I tugged her panties down, hearing both her and Sara moan as I pushed into her, pressing her tighter against Sara. Pulling out after a few thrusts, Sara lifted Felicity into her arms and turned her to face the door, rubbing against her as I sheathed my length with a condom from my wallet and thrust into her from behind, the three of us groaning in unison, one of Sara’s hands wrapping around my neck, her head turning slightly to capture my lips…

FELICITY’S POV:

I tipped my head back as mine and Sara’s pelvises rubbed together, our juices from our orgasms mingling. Whimpering as I saw her kissing Oliver, they pulled apart and Oliver smirked at me as he leaned in and nipped at my bottom lip…

“Please.” I begged  
“Shall we give her what she wants, Sara?” he asked  
“I don’t know. Maybe we should have sex and make her watch?” she suggested

Oliver chuckled and pulled out of Sara, Sara pulling away from me and turning to Oliver, him wrapping his arms around her waist as he lifted her and spun her around, lying her down on the table before thrusting back into her. Watching, I covered my body with my hands as Oliver pounded into Sara, her moans and whimpers and his grunts filling the room. Feeling my eyes fill with tears, I re-dressed and hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind me…

OLIVER’S POV:

I turned my head as the door slammed shut, seeing Felicity was nowhere to be seen…

“Ollie?” Sara questioned  
“I need to go after her.” I informed her

She nodded. Smiling at her warmly, I pulled out of her, both of us hissing as I did and discarded the condom, the two of us re-dressing in silence before heading back to my office…

“Felicity?” I called   
“Do you want my help to find her?” Sara inquired

I shook my head… “You head home, and I’ll let you know when I’ve tracked her down.”  
“Okay. Ollie, why do you think she left?” she asked  
“I’ve got an idea but…” I began  
“You wanna talk it over with her first before you say anything?” she questioned

I nodded… “Yeah. Look, Sara, I’d love to stay and chat but…”  
“Go!” she proclaimed “Go and find her.”

FELICITY’S POV:

I sat on Oliver’s couch, nursing a pint of mint chip ice cream when the elevator sounded, the doors opening, Oliver stepping off…

“I thought I’d find you here.” he admitted

I stuck the spoon into the ice cream and set it on the coffee table… “What’s up?”  
“Shouldn’t it be asking you that?” he questioned “You bolted on Sara and me…”  
“Oh, so you remember I was there!” I proclaimed “From my point of view, it seemed like you were only interested in one person.”

“Felicity…” he began  
“I know, jealousy doesn’t suit me.” I interjected “And yes, I know, we went into this with our eyes wide open, but I can’t help it. Today, seeing you fucking Sara bothered me.”

“Baby…” he sighed  
“I know this was my idea,” I informed him “that I was the one who brought her into this, but I just lost it today. It was almost as if you enjoyed fucking her more than you do me, and well…”

“Sara’s a good fuck, yes.” he replied “But with you, it’s so much different. There’s no comparison. I love you, Felicity, and that makes sex with you…”

“You love me?” I interjected  
“Yeah.” he informed me  
“You love me?” I mirrored  
“Yes. Felicity Megan Smoak, I love you. If you don’t want to do the threesome thing anymore then we won’t. It was fun, a lot of fun while it lasted, but you and me, that’s for keeps and I won’t do anything to sabotage that.” he replied

“I want it to just be me and you again.” I admitted  
“Then it can be.” he informed me  
“I don’t want Sara to be upset though.” I replied  
“She’ll be fine.” he assured me “We can still call on her from time to time to have some fun.”  
“You think she’ll be okay with that?” I asked  
“I think if we explain it to her, it’ll be fine.” he replied “And we can always have one last hoorah for old time’s sake. And we’ll worship you.”

I bit my lip as I shifted and moved into his lap… “Worship me how?”  
“How?” he asked “I’ll show you how.”  
I smiled at him warmly, squealing as he pushed me back to the couch cushions and settled between my legs, my eyes closing as his hands connected with my bare skin as he ran up my legs and under my dress, pulling off my panties, my head tipping back, body arching off the couch as his head buried between my legs…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity stroked her fingers through my hair as I ate her out, groaning as I pushed my tongue into her, lapping at the juices that flooded my tongue…

“Oh, you taste so good.” I informed her

She smiled at me warmly as I kissed and nipped at her inner thighs, her legs clamping around my head… “Please, Oliver.”

I kissed my way back up her body, pulling her dress over her head as I did. Throwing it aside, her hands came to my hair and stroked through it as I kissed her chest, tugging down her bra cup as I did, flicking my tongue around her nipple…

FELICITY’S POV:

I gasped as something cold hit my skin and blinked my eyes open to find Oliver pouring the now almost melted ice cream onto my chest, smirking at me as he did. Setting the tub aside, he buried his head into my chest once more, lapping up the ice cream. Tugging my bra out of the way, him smirking up at me as I lifted slightly and unclasped it, he wrapped his lips around my nipple, my hand spearing in his hair as he did…

“Oh, God, Oliver!” I moaned

I tipped my head back as the elevator sounded and Oliver pulled away from me as Sara stepped off, smirking at us both as she did…

“Don’t let me stop you.” she chuckled  
“You okay?” Oliver questioned

I nodded and smiled at him warmly, tipping my head back once more as he began to kiss over my chest again. Motioning Sara forward, I captured her lips, moaning into her mouth as she pushed her tongue past the seam of my lips, her fingers stroking through my hair, my body arching against them as Oliver pulled back and teased my nipples with his fingers…

“We’re gonna worship Felicity, Sara.” he informed her  
“You won’t hear any complaints about that from me.” she replied “I want to pick up where we left off.”

I smirked at her… “Strip then. You too, Oliver. I want to suck you.”

OLIVER’S POV:

I stripped and moved to stand at the arm of the couch, lowering my body enough for Felicity to take me into her mouth, moaning around me as Sara straddled her, beginning to rock her pelvis against hers…

FELICITY’S POV:

I moved my hips against Sara’s as I moved my mouth up and down Oliver’s length as best as I could. Glancing at Sara as she took my hand, she directed it to my clit, my moans vibrating around Oliver’s length, making him groan as she rubbed me quickly, my body falling over the edge…

OLIVER’S POV:

I pulled my length from Felicity’s mouth as she came, her body writhing beneath Sara, pushing her over the edge too. Pressing my lips to Felicity’s and then to Sara’s as she lifted her head, Sara moved off of Felicity and they both pushed themselves to their feet on shaky legs…

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” Sara suggested

Felicity and I nodded… “We need to talk first though.”

FELICITY’S POV:

“So, what’s going on?” Sara questioned as she sat opposite Oliver and I

I pursed my lips together nervously as I took a hold of Oliver’s hand… “The reason I left the archive room earlier is because I suffered a bout of jealousy.”

“Felicity…” she began  
“Please, let me finish.” I begged  
“Okay.” she replied  
“Okay.” I mirrored “Well, the thing is, since Oliver and I started working together and therefore started our relationship, it’s always been him and I, and I’ve never had to doubt his commitment to me. Today, when he fucked you and only you, I realised how deep my feelings for Oliver run.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” she assured me  
“You do?” I asked  
“Yeah.” she replied “You wanna end this.”  
“Not completely. I’d still like to hook up with the both of you from time to time, because, let’s faced it, we have an amazing time together.” I informed her “But I just don’t want to have to adhere to a schedule, even though it was my idea. I don’t think any of us do.”

She nodded in agreement… “So, you’re okay now? No more bouts of jealousy? Because I don’t think I have to tell you that Ollie dotes on you. When he and I are… yeah, there’s nothing there but sex.”

I smiled at her warmly… “I’m okay, so why don’t the three of us take this to the bedroom?”

OLIVER’S POV:

I pushed Felicity onto the bed as we walked into the bedroom and pressed my lips to hers, her head tipping back as I kissed across her cheek and down to her jaw and neck, gently sucking on the skin, making her moan and writhe beneath him, making me groan…

“God, you guys are so hot.” Sara sighed

We smiled at her warmly as she walked to our nightstand and pulled open the drawer full of toys and pulled out the dildo, her eyes closing, her head tipping back as she sat down and pushed it into her…  
FELICITY’S POV:

“Put that down and get over here.” I instructed Sara

She complied and threw the dildo aside, joining us on the bed, straddling Oliver’s face as I pushed him onto his back. Smirking as his hands wrapped around her thighs, I dug my nails into his chest as I sank down onto him, our lips connecting as she leaned across and curled her hand around my neck. Smiling into the kiss, I brought my hand to her clit as she began to ride Oliver’s face, rubbing up and down on my fingers, her reciprocating my ministrations, both of us flying over the edge. Collapsing either side of Oliver moments later, I leaned across him and pressed my lips to hers…

“I’m sorry for being such a jealous bitch.” I sighed  
“Hey, if I had this at home for me, so would I.” she replied

I chuckled as Oliver groaned as she pumped his cock slowly, smirking at her as I shifted down the bed and enveloped him in my mouth…

OLIVER’S POV:

After another round, the three of us had fallen asleep. Coming to a little while later, I glanced at Felicity who was fast asleep and then to Sara, seeing she was on her phone. Setting it on the nightstand, she went to speak, Sand I pressed my finger to her lips and motioned to Felicity. Nodding in understanding, we both moved over and slipped beneath the comforter either side of her, pushing her legs apart, our tongues playing with her sex…

FELICITY’S POV:

I came to, sliding my hands down my body to connect in Oliver and Sara’s hair as their tongues worked me, Oliver’s hand gripping my hip as I tried to writhe…

“Cum…” he whispered

I whimpered as his tongue slipped from my sex and drew patterns on my inner thigh before they switched, my juices flooding Oliver’s tongue as I came…

“You’re amazing.” I sighed as Sara crawled up from beneath the comforter  
“Happy to be of service.” she informed me “Whenever, wherever, for either of you.”

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips to hers… “Fuck me with the dildo while Oliver fucks you.”

“Felicity…” Oliver began  
“I’m sure.” I replied

Oliver pressed his lips to mine, making me moan into his mouth as he pinched my nipple before pulling back, moving to the nightstand drawer for a condom…

“Don’t wear one. Cum over Sara and I’ll clean it up.” I informed him

He smirked and captured my lips… “You’re the boss.”

I chuckled as the three of us got into position, Sara atop of me, Oliver behind her, pushing into her at the same time she pushed into me…


	7. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 7

FELICITY’S POV:

I walked back into the office, furrowing my eyebrows as Oliver was nowhere to be seen…

“Oliver?” I called  
“In here.” he replied

I made my way into the conference room, about to speak when I saw him leaning against the table, Sara sat in the chair in front of him, sucking his cock…

“Well, this is a nice surprise. What’s going on here?” I asked  
“What does it look like?” Oliver questioned “Our little pet decided to pay us a visit as it’s been a while.”

I smirked… “And she fell into your lap?”  
“Something like that.” he informed me “She’s even brought presents.”  
“What?” I inquired

He held up a bag and set it next to him on the table as I walked over, smirking as I saw the bag full of toys…

“Bit risky here, don’t you think?” I questioned  
“I was thinking you could maybe do a little techy tech, oh,” he replied, tangling his fingers in Sara’s hair “with the elevator and make it out of use for say, an hour? That way the three of us can have some uninterrupted fun. I’d love to see Sara ride you on top of here.”

“Would you now?” I asked

He nodded… “Sara?”  
“Yes, Mr. Queen?” she inquired  
“Strip yourself and then Felicity please.” he informed her  
“Of course, Mr. Queen.” she replied

I bit my lip as she released his cock from her mouth with a pop and moved away from the table, undoing her blouse one button at a time before unbuttoning her trousers, shimmying them down her legs…

“Miss. Smoak, would you like the pleasure?” she asked

I smiled at Sara and moved over to her, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as I slid my hand between her legs, rubbing her through her panties, Oliver stepping up behind her and pushing her panties to the side, her body jerking forward as he thrust into her…

“Oh, fuck!” she moaned

OLIVER’S POV:

I thrust into Sara as Felicity continued to rub her, kissing Sara’s neck and jaw as she tipped her head back against my shoulder, gripping her hips as she tried to rock back against me…

“Oliver, please.” she begged  
“Nope.” I replied, chuckling as I spoke

FELICITY’S POV:

I leaned over the table, making a problem with the elevator on my tablet as Oliver came up behind me, Sara appearing in front of me on the table, capturing my lips…

“Okay, the elevator is…” I began as we pulled apart

She captured my lips again… “Get up on here so I can fuck you.”

I nodded and climbed onto the table, my breath hitching as she pushed my legs apart and began to undress me, her fingers sliding through my folds before she pushed the dildo, she’d strapped on previously into me, her hands on my hips…

OLIVER’S POV:

I moved onto the table and Felicity turned her head, taking my cock into her mouth as I rubbed between her legs as Sara moved in and out of her, gradually increasing the speed of her hips, Felicity’s moans and whimpers filling the room…

FELICITY’S POV:

I gasped, struggling for breath as Oliver rubbed my clit furiously as Sara pounded in and out of me, my body arching off the table as I came, squirting over mine and Sara’s thighs. Leaning down, she captured my lips, tugging my bottom lip…

“That was so fucking hot.” she whispered

I smiled at her tiredly, sliding Oliver’s cock from my mouth, sliding my hand down my body, gathering up some of my juices, Oliver taking my hand as I brought it to my mouth, groaning as he sucked my juices, my head tipping back as Sara knelt between my legs and licked me clean…

OLIVER’S POV:

I laid out on the table, pumping my cock as Felicity and Sara kissed and touched…

“Felicity, baby, come on,” I groaned “you’re killing me here.”  
“Maybe that’s the idea.” she replied  
“Felicity…” I begged

She chuckled… “Okay, Mr. Grouchy Pants. Heels on or off?”

I smirked… “On.”

She climbed onto the table and came to straddle me, my head tipping back with a thud as she rubbed her hips against mine, trapping my cock between us, slicking it with her juices. Putting my hands on her hips to halt her movements, she looked down at me and smirked, lifting her hips, her hand curling around me as she sank down onto me…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver stroked his hands over my thighs, his nails dragging over my skin as I rocked back and forth on him, leaning back, resting my hands on his knees so I had the leverage needed to circle my hips, moaning as he thrust up into me…

OLIVER’S POV:

Hearing Sara moaning, I smiled at her warmly as Felicity continued to ride me, occasionally thrusting up into her to make her moan…

“You wanna join the fun, don’t you?” I asked

She nodded… “Yes please, Mr. Queen.”  
“Okay. Grab the strap on and hop up onto the table.” I replied

FELICITY’S POV:

I gasped as Sara pushed me down to rest against Oliver, his arms wrapping around my waist. Smiling at me warmly, he tangled a hand in my hair and pressed his lips to mine as Sara eased the strap on into my sex, stretching me deliciously. Pulling out after a few thrusts, she threw the strap on aside and laid out on the table next to us…

“I’ve got an idea that’ll make you both explode.” she informed us  
“Yeah?” I asked

She nodded… “Yeah. Stand up.”

Doing as she said, I stood, my feet either side of Oliver and watched as she enveloped him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on him, tasting our mingled juices, his fists clenching as he groaned as she moaned around him…

“Now ride him again.” she instructed

Smirking down at Oliver as I lowered my head, I sank back down onto him, Sara and I falling into a rhythm, Oliver exploding inside of me a few minutes later…

OLIVER’S POV:

My orgasm triggered Felicity’s and she collapsed against me. Once she’d calmed, she rolled to the side and I groaned, tangling my fingers in Sara’s hair as she enveloped me in her mouth, sucking me clean…

FELICITY’S POV:

I watched as Sara licked Oliver clean before crawling over him to me, pushing me down as she buried her head between my legs, her tongue sliding through my folds, bringing me to a small orgasm, her tongue continuing to lap at me as she moved back to Oliver, sinking down onto his cock…

OLIVER’S POV:

“I’m not gonna be able to look at this table in the same way again.” I admitted as Felicity, Sara and I redressed

“I’m surprised it’s taken us this long to go at it in the office given the amount of times the three of us have hooked up in the past couple of months.” Felicity replied

“Guys…” Sara began  
“Hmm?” I questioned as myself and Oliver turned to her  
“I’ve met someone.” she informed us “It’s not serious yet but it’s got the potential to be.”  
“Who is she?” Oliver asked  
“She? How do you know it’s a she?” Felicity inquired  
“Her name’s Nyssa.” Sara replied

I smirked at Felicity as she gasped… “I know these things. So, this was our last time, the three of us?”

She nodded… “I want to make a go of it with Nyssa if we can.”  
“Okay.” I replied “Well, good luck.”

She smiled at me warmly, hugging both of us… “I’ll always treasure what the three of us shared.”

“So, will we.” Felicity assured her as she wrapped her arm around my waist “And if things don’t work out between you and Nyssa, you know where we are.”

“I think we need to admit that this was our final time together for good.” she admitted “Even if neither of you see it yet, the two of you are getting more serious about one another by the day, and eventually, there’s not going to be room in your relationship for a third person. Treasure what the two of you have and make everyday count. You love each other.”

I glanced at Felicity who nodded as Sara spoke, stroking my fingers through her hair… “Thanks, Sara. Good luck.”

She smiled at us warmly… “Take care, guys.”

FELICITY’S POV:

“You’ve been quiet since Sara left…” Oliver informed me as he walked out of his office  
“I’ve been thinking about Sara said.” I admitted  
“Yeah, me too.” he replied  
“Yeah?” I questioned

He nodded… “You think she’s right in what she said?”  
“I know my feelings run deeper for you than they ever have for anyone.” I informed him “I know I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too.” he replied  
“So, what do we do now?” I inquired  
“We carry on as we are.” he informed me “We don’t need to rush anything. We’re good as we are right in this very moment.”

I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arms around his neck… “I love you, Oliver.”  
“I love you too.” he mirrored as he captured my lips


	8. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 8

FELICITY’S POV:

I pulled into Oliver’s underground parking garage and into my designated space, my mouth going dry as I saw him remove his motorcycle helmet, dressed in leather. Cutting the engine, I climbed out of my car, him smiling at me as I did…

“Hi.” he greeted me  
“Hi, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you on this.” I admitted  
“I just needed to take some time out and remind myself I’m not just a CEO.” he informed me “I can’t just focus on the company.”

I smiled at him warmly, stroking hand up the sleeve of his jacket… “I agree. You look hot.”  
“I am,” he replied “and sweaty.”

I rolled my eyes… “You know what I meant.”

He smirked at me… “Wanna head upstairs so we can take a shower?”

I smirked at him and nodded, letting him take my hand to lead me to the elevator…

OLIVER’S POV:

The doors shut on Felicity and I and I pressed her into the wall, capturing her lips, groaning as she slid her hand into my jacket and roamed her hands over my chest, pushing my jacket from my shoulders, the elevator dinging, signalling our arrival. Pulling her out of the elevator with me, we stumbled into the lounge and blindly made our way to the couch, my body falling onto it, Felicity atop of me…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver slid his hands down my back and beneath the hem of my dress, swallowing my moan as he recaptured my lips as he palmed my thighs and bum…

“Bedroom. Shower.” I mumbled

I pushed myself off of him and reached behind me to unzip my dress. Smirking at me as it fell to my feet, I squealed as he pushed himself up too and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me down the hallway and into his bedroom to the en-suite…

OLIVER’S POV:

I set Felicity down and unclasped her bra as she pushed her panties down, smirking at me as she walked backwards and into the shower, shivering momentarily as she turned the water on. Crooking her finger, motioning me to her, I stripped quickly and walked into the shower, crowding her against the wall, her hands spearing in my hair as I took a nipple into my mouth…

FELICITY’S POV:

I pulled Oliver’s head up and captured his lips, his hands pressing to the wall either side of my head, his length brushing against my folds, making me whimper against his mouth…

“Please.” I begged

Bringing one of his hands between us, he guided his length to me and I lifted a leg to wrap around his hip, smirking as he groaned as I pulled him into me. Lifting my other leg, knowing I was safe in his arms, I tipped my head back against the shower wall and rode him, circling my hips slowly…

OLIVER’S POV:

“You’re incredible,” I groaned as I spilled into Felicity “so beautiful.”

She chuckled as she stroked her fingers through my hair as I pulled out of her, moving back on shaky legs…

“Hi.” she greeted me  
“Hi.” I mirrored “Wow.”  
“You okay?” she asked

I nodded… “You’re incredible.”

She chuckled… “Yeah, you’ve said that already.”  
“It’s true.” I replied “I never thought to let a woman take control sexually until you.”

She smiled at me warmly… “And aren’t you pleased you did?”

I nodded… “Oh, definitely.”

FELICITY’S POV:

“You okay?” Oliver asked as he made his way out of his office

I nodded as I wiped my nose… “Yeah, fine.”  
“Felicity, you’re coming down with a cold. Go home.” he replied  
“I can’t.” I sighed “There’s too much to do here and the gala…”  
“It’ll be fine.” he assured me “And I don’t care about the gala. I care about you.”

I smiled at him warmly… “I’m gonna go back to my place. I don’t want to get you sick.”  
“Okay.” he replied “I’ll be over when I’ve finished up here.”  
“You have to get ready for the gala.” I informed him “You won’t have time.”  
“Like I said, I don’t care about the gala, I care about you. I don’t need to be…” he began  
“Yes you do!” I proclaimed “Your Mom and Dad aren’t going to be in attendance so you have to be.”

“You need looking after.” he sighed  
“And I can do that myself.” I assured him “You need to go to the gala tonight, so go, and I’ll see you tomorrow night at my place.”

“Okay.” he replied “Go home, take care, and I’ll call you later.”

I smiled at him warmly as I grabbed my handbag and rose to my feet, making my way out of the office…

OLIVER’S POV:

The gala was well underway when my phone rang in my suit jacket. Pulling it out, seeing it was an unknown number, I rejected the call and went back to my conversation, furrowing my eyebrows as it started to ring again…  
“Oliver Queen speaking.” I proclaimed as I excused myself and walked away  
“Mr. Queen, this is Anita, a nurse from Starling City General.” the woman on the other end of the phone informed me “Your parents have been brought in.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I proclaimed

FELICITY’S POV:

I groaned as my phone started to ring from my nightstand and rolled over sleepily, answering it as I brought it to my ear… “If you’re a cold caller, I’ll…”

“Felicity…” Oliver’s voice spoke  
“Oliver, what’s wrong?” I asked worriedly  
“There’s…” he began “There was an accident. Mom and Dad were airlifted to hospital and…”

“Are you at the hospital now?” I questioned  
“Yeah.” he informed me  
“I’m on my way.” I replied

I made my way into the hospital’s emergency department twenty minutes later and to the reception desk…

“I’m looking for the Queen family.” I informed the receptionist  
“Yeah, sure.” she replied  
“Excuse me?” I inquired  
“You’re a reporter, aren’t you?” she asked “You heard about the accident and want to see if you can get the latest scoop. You’re not getting in.”

I tipped my head back in frustration when I heard Oliver call my name. Glancing at the nurse, I turned, gasping as I saw his tear stained face, eyes red and blotchy and hurried down the hallway to him…

“What happened?” I questioned  
“Dad… Dad’s gone.” he informed me

I gasped, enveloping him in my arms… “Oliver, I’m so sorry.”  
“Mom, she isn’t fairing much better.” he admitted “She’s in a coma. They say if she doesn’t wake up in a week, we’ll have to start discussing options.”

I swallowed as I pulled him into me… “Where’s Thea?”  
“Tommy is in the waiting room with her.” he informed me “I needed to get out, to breathe, and then it hit me that I hadn’t called you. I’m sorry it’s so late.”

“Don’t be silly.” I replied “This is what Sara meant when she ended what the three of us had. I’m here for you, Oliver. I’m not going anywhere.”

He smiled at me warmly as he buried his head into my neck… “Thank you.”

OLIVER’S POV:

I watched as Tommy and Felicity stood at the drinks table in the waiting room, the two of them laughing as they organised drinks for the four of us. Ignoring Thea’s calls of my name, I walked out of the room…

“Oliver?” Felicity questioned a few moments later  
“Are you sleeping with Tommy?” I asked  
“Excuse me?” she inquired  
“You heard. Are you?” I questioned  
“No. Why would you think that?” she asked  
“Since the accident, the two of you have been talking more.” I replied “I’ve seen the way you touch his arm when he makes you laugh. It’s the way you touched me when I made you laugh.”

“You’re grieving so I’m gonna let this stupid thought slide.” she informed me “Tommy and I are being there for each other because we’re being there for you and for Thea because you’ve lost your Dad and your Mom is in a coma. There is absolutely nothing going on between us.”

My eyes filled with tears as she spoke and she cupped my cheeks, my hands grasping hers…

“It’s okay.” she assured me  
“No, it’s not.” I replied “I know you’d never cheat, I just…”  
“It’s okay. You don’t need to explain.” she informed me “You know I’d never cheat. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“I’m sorry.” I sighed

She shook her head and released my hand, pressing her finger to my lips… “Kiss me.”

Doing as she said, I pulled her finger from her lips and captured them in my own…


	9. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 8

FELICITY’S POV:

I pulled away from Oliver and rested my forehead against his… “When we get back to the mansion tonight, I want you to make love to me.”

“Okay.” he replied

Smiling at him warmly, I pressed my lips to his once more, taking his hand and leading him back into the waiting room…

OLIVER’S POV:

“Hey, you guys, I’m gonna take Thea back home.” Tommy informed Felicity and I as he walked over to us “She’s exhausted and won’t leave unless she’s dragged.”

“That’s Speedy.” I replied as I rose to my feet, reaching out my hand to him “Thanks for being there for her, Tommy.”

“I’m here for you too.” he admitted, placing his hand on my shoulder as he shook my hand “Just like Felicity is for you.”

I turned and glanced at Felicity, smiling at her warmly… “I know. Thanks, man. We’ll be right behind you. I just wanna have a quick chat to the doctor.”

“Okay.” he replied

FELICITY’S POV:

“Everything okay with the doctor?” I asked Oliver as he returned to the waiting room  
“Mhm,” he replied “I just wanted him to be honest with me about the chances of Mom waking up.”

“And?” I questioned, biting my bottom lip nervously  
“They’re better than I thought.” he admitted “The latest CT scan they’ve done shows that the swelling on her brain has gone down significantly, so he thinks it’s only a matter of time and that her body is just resting now, which is good news.”

“That is good news.” I replied, smiling at him warmly “Let’s just stay positive now, okay?”

He nodded and reciprocated my smile… “Let’s go home. I’ve got a promise to fulfil.”  
“Yes, you have.” I informed him

OLIVER’S POV:

Once I’d checked the downstairs area was clear, I captured Felicity’s lips in mine. Smiling into the kiss, she pressed her body against me and allowed herself to be lifted as I placed my hands under her thighs and carried her to the bedroom…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver carried me to the bed and gently laid me down, following me as I crawled up the bed. Capturing my lips again, he hurried unbuttoned my blouse, my hands coming to his, halting them…

“What is it?” he asked  
“We don’t need to rush.” I replied “You need to relax, and we’ve not been together in over 24 hours. Just take your time. Love me.”

“Felicity…” he began  
“Oliver,” I interjected “I think we can both agree that since we started hooking up, we’ve never actually made love and I want that. I want you to make love to me.”

He recaptured my lips, swallowing my moan as he slid his tongue into my mouth as he pressed his body against mine, rocking his hips against mine…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity tipped her head back as I ran my lips across her jaw and down to her neck before moving to her chest, pushing her blouse off her shoulders, leaving her clad in just her bra. Reaching behind her, I unclasped it and threw it aside, glancing at her as I captured a nipple, her fingers spearing in my hair, her body arching, hips pressing against mine, making me groan around her breast…

FELICITY’S POV:

I pushed Oliver onto his back, smirking as I did. Sliding his hands up my thighs, they slid under my skirt and dragged across my panties…

“You’re wet.” he whispered  
“Mhm.” I replied

He smirked and I reached behind me to unzip it, lifting my hips and moving as I pulled it off, moaning as his hand pulled them aside and slid through my folds…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity tipped her head back as I ran a single finger through her folds continuously from entrance to clit, her hips rocking against mine…

“Please.” she whimpered

Pulling her forward as I placed my hand on her back, I slid it into her, her walls clenching around me…

FELICITY’S POV:

I leaned back as Oliver began to pump his finger in and out of me, my hips rocking against him. Closing my eyes, I felt the finger of his other hand come to my clit and rub…

“Oh, God, Oliver.” I moaned

He sat up as I opened my eyes, his finger sliding deeper within me as his other finger rubbed harder around my clit, my body coming apart above him, my hips writhing, making him groan…

OLIVER’S POV:

I slid my finger out of Felicity and pushed her backwards, burying my head between her legs, groaning against her sex as I tasted her. Pulling back, I stripped and pushed into her, lifting her legs to wrap around my hips, her nails digging into my shoulders as I began to thrust, my body weight coming to rest against hers as I cradled her head, capturing her lips…

FELICITY’S POV:

“Morning.” Thea greeted me as she walked into the kitchen  
“Morning.” I mirrored “You sound chipper this morning.”  
“I am,” she replied “I needed a good night’s sleep that wasn’t in a hospital waiting room. Thank you.”

“What for?” I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion  
“Being there for my brother.” she informed me “I always knew there was something going on between the two of you and I’m glad there is. He needs you. I hate to think what he’d be like if you weren’t in his life.”

I smiled at her warmly… “I know things are tough right now but we’re going to get through this, and your Mom is going to be fine. She’s a fighter.”

She reciprocated my smile and hugged me tightly… “Thank you, Felicity.”

OLIVER’S POV:

I hurried back to the stairs, making it look as though I’d just made my way downstairs as I heard footsteps make their way out of the kitchen, Thea appearing in the hallway moments later…

“Morning, Ollie.” she greeted me “Bet you feel better for a good night’s sleep too, don’t you?”

I nodded… “I do. Morning, Speedy.”  
“Are you heading back to the hospital?” she asked  
“Later.” I informed her “I’ve got a couple of things to do at the office first.”  
“Okay.” she replied “I’m gonna grab a shower and then Tommy’s taking me to breakfast.”

I smiled at her warmly… “I’m glad you’re happy, Speedy.”

She reciprocated my smile… “Tommy’s wonderful.”

FELICITY’S POV:

“Hey, good morning.” I greeted Oliver as he walked into the kitchen  
“Hey.” he mirrored, wrapping his arms around my waist “I heard you talking to Thea, thank you for what you said.”

“It’s the truth.” I informed him “We’re going to get through this as a family, not that I’m assuming I’m family because I’m…”

“You’re family.” he interjected “And one day, when all of this is behind us, I’ll make it official and I’ll ask you to marry me.”

“You’ll… You want to marry me?” I inquired  
“One day, yeah.” he replied “Felicity, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You don’t tolerate my bullshit and you keep me in check, not to mention I’m crazy in love with you, so yeah, one day, I’m gonna call you Felicity Queen.”

I smiled at him warmly… “Well, I have a confession.”  
“What’s that?” he asked  
“I can’t wait for that day.” I informed him

He smiled at me warmly… “What do you have planned for the day?”  
“Apart from heading to the hospital with you, nothing.” I replied  
“I actually need to head to the office.” he informed me  
“The office can run itself, Oliver, and anything that can’t be I’ll take care of.” I assured him “You need to focus on your Mom and your sister.”

“Thank you.” he sighed

I smiled at him warmly… “It’s what I’m here for.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“You told me yesterday that things were going to be fine!” I proclaimed “That she’d wake up! What’s happened in the last 24 hours to change that?”

“Ollie…” Thea spoke from behind me  
“Thea, just go to the waiting room.” I sighed  
“Why don’t we all go, man?” Tommy suggested  
“I want an explanation!” I proclaimed 

FELICITY’S POV:

“Thea, hi,” I greeted her as I picked up my phone “Oliver’s…”  
“I know he’s not at the office with you, he’s here, at the hospital, shouting at the doctor for God knows what reason.” she admitted “Felicity, please, hurry.”

“I’ll be there in 10.” I informed her

OLIVER’S POV:

“Thea called you?” I asked Felicity as she came and sat down next to me in the waiting room  
“She was scared. Can you blame her?” she questioned  
“No.” I replied, running my hands over my face “I didn’t mean to lose it, but I did. Yesterday we were told that things were getting better, and now the latest scans are showing that the swelling has increased again. I just…”

“You don’t need to be here.” she interjected “Let’s go back to the mansion.”  
“I can’t. Thea…” I sighed  
“Tommy can take care of her.” she informed me “They’ll call if there’s any change. Come on.”

FELICITY’S POV:

I walked into the lounge and handed Oliver a cup of coffee, taking a seat next to him on the couch, covering the hand that rested on his thigh, resting my chin on his shoulder…

“Talk to me.” I begged  
“I just feel so helpless.” he admitted “There’s nothing I can do to help Mom or Thea and I hate it!”

“Tommy is there for Thea,” I informed him “and as for your Mom, the doctors are helping her as much as they can.”

“I know, but…” he began  
“But nothing.” I interjected “You need to think about yourself, Oliver. You’ve lost your Dad and you might lose your Mom. You’re allowed to struggle, but you just need to let me in.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” he questioned

I smirked… “You must’ve been good in a previous life.”  
“I must.” he replied “Am I good now?”  
“Sometimes, but I like you naughty.” I admitted “Makes the sex much more exciting.”

He reciprocated my smirk, groaning as he did, my breath hitching as he placed his hand against my thigh… “Tease.”

“Wanna be naughty now?” I asked

He nodded… “Here?”

I shook my head… “I want you to take me to your bedroom and make love to me, can you do that?”

He nodded and rose to his feet. Taking his outstretched hand, he led me from the lounge to the stairs…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity and I entered my bedroom and I released her hand as we stepped in, watching as she looked around…

“What is it?” I inquired  
“I didn’t get a chance to look around last night when we got back.” she admitted  
“Is it what you imagined?” I asked  
“I can’t actually imagine you as a teenager.” she informed me  
“No?” I questioned

She shook her head… “Looking at you now, seeing you every day, it’s hard to imagine you having an awkward teen stage with puberty and skin covered in spots.”

“Well, I had one.” I replied “I’ll get Mom to show you the photos one day.”

She smiled at me warmly and I swallowed as I realised what I’d said…

“It’s okay.” she assured me

I shook my head, moving away from her as my phone rang… “Hey, Speedy. What? Yeah, okay. We’re on our way.”

“What is it?” she inquired as I hung up the phone  
“Mom’s awake.” I informed her

She smiled at me warmly… “Let’s go.”

FELICITY’S POV:  
“You’re not coming in?” Oliver asked  
“Not right away, no.” I replied “You need to see your Mom on your own first.”

He smiled at me warmly… “Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I mirrored

OLIVER’S POV:

“Hey, Mom.” I greeted her as I walked into her hospital room  
“My beautiful boy.” she sighed

I smiled at her warmly as she opened her arms and moved over, embracing her, kissing her cheek before pulling back… “How are you feeling?”

“Surprisingly okay.” she informed me “So, where’s your girlfriend?”  
“What?” I questioned  
“You think I didn’t know that you and your secretary were an item?” she inquired “I’d like to meet her please, Oliver.”

“Okay, I’ll go and get her.” I informed her

FELICITY’S POV:

“Everything okay?” I questioned as Oliver walked into the waiting room “Nothing’s happened, has it?”

He shook his head… “Mom wants to meet you.”  
“What?” I inquired “You told her we’re together?”  
“She just came out with it.” he informed me “She’s known for a while by the sounds of it.”  
“I’m not dressed to meet her.” I admitted  
“Neither is she, Felicity.” he replied “Come on, it’ll be fine.”  
“Easy for you to say.” I sighed “You’ve already met my Mom.”  
“Yeah, she made quite the impression.” he chuckled  
“Don’t remind me.” I begged

He took my hand… “Come on.”

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity and I walked into Mom’s hospital room… “Okay, introductions. Mom, Felicity, Felicity, Mom.”

“It’s lovely to meet you properly, Mrs. Queen.” Felicity informed her  
“You too, dear.” Mom replied  
“How are you feeling?” Felicity asked  
“A little tired but okay. Oliver, where’s your father?” she questioned

I glanced over at Felicity who moved over to me and took my hand… “Mom, Dad… He didn’t make it.”

“What?” she inquired  
“Here, in hospital.” I informed her “His injuries were too severe.”  
“Oh,” she replied “how’s Thea? Your father doted on her.”  
“She’s okay. She’s got Tommy. He’s been brilliant.” I admitted  
“Good, I’m glad. And you, how are you?” she asked  
“I’m okay. How are you?” I questioned  
“I don’t think it’s hit me yet.” she admitted   
“I’m gonna give you guys some privacy and head to the canteen to get us some food.” Felicity informed us “Mrs. Queen…”

“Moira.” Mom replied  
“Moira,” Felicity mirrored “can I get you any food? You must be starving.”  
“A sandwich and a cup of tea would be lovely, thank you.” Mom informed her  
“Okay,” Felicity replied “I won’t be long.”

I smiled at her warmly as we walked over to the door… “Thank you.”  
“Anytime.” she informed me, pressing her lips to mine “I’ll be back soon.”


	10. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 10

OLIVER’S POV:

“I think you and I deserve a holiday.” I admitted to Felicity as I walked into the office  
“What about…” she began  
“Don’t say anything apart from yes.” I replied “We deserve this, Felicity. We deserve a week of sun, a private villa, cocktails, room service and sex.”

“That does sound appealing.” she chuckled “But what about your Mom?”  
“I’ve okayed it with her. She’s going to be in hospital for at least another 10 days, so if we book flights tonight, we can leave as early as tomorrow and be back by the time she’s discharged with everything prepared.”

“You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” she asked

I nodded… “We deserve it. And the idea of you in a bikini makes me want to ditch work for a week.”

She smiled at me warmly… “Okay, where shall we go?”  
“You’re the boss.” I informed her “You decide.”

FELICITY’S POV:

“What would your boss think if he saw this?” Oliver asked as he walked out of his office and to my desk, finding travel magazines littering it’s entirety

“I think he’d be okay with it.” I informed him “I’ve got him wrapped around my little finger.”  
“Have you now?” he inquired  
“Yep.” I replied “He loves me.”

He chuckled and leaned down to press his lips to mine… “I do love you.”  
“I love you too.” I mirrored

OLIVER’S POV:

“You were right.” Felicity sighed as I joined her out on the balcony  
“What was that?” I questioned  
“I said you were right.” she informed me “We did need this.”  
“And if I tell you I’ve packed our toys?” he asked  
“Oliver!” she proclaimed  
“What?” I questioned  
“Imagine if we get stopped going through security,” she replied “that’ll be so embarrassing!”  
“All they’ll think is that we’re an explorative couple who enjoy sex,” I informed her “which we do.”

“I know, but if we’re stopped, they’ll take everything out.” she sighed “The vibrator, the dildo, the handcuffs… Oh my God, the blindfold!”

I chuckled… “It’ll be fine.”

FELICITY’S POV:

I gasped as I stood out on the balcony waiting for Oliver, my eyes being covered, Oliver’s breathy chuckle sounding in my ear… 

“Let’s head inside, Miss. Smoak.” he whispered  
“Yes, Sir.” I replied

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity laid out on the bed and I bit my lip to keep from groaning as I allowed my eyes to rake over her body. Kneeling on the bed, I lowered my head and allowed my scruff to drag across her stomach, making her gasp…

“Oliver…” she whimpered  
“All in good time, my love.” I informed her

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver pressed soft kisses to my stomach, and I arched, silently begging for more, whimpering as he pulled back, pressing his hand flat on my stomach, effectively pinning me down…

“Oliver, please.” I begged

I gasped as he licked a trail along the waistband of my panties, his fingers hooking beneath and tugging them down and off my legs…

“You’re wet.” he groaned  
“For you.” I informed him  
“Why?” he questioned “I’ve not done anything. Have you been fantasising about other men? Or more so, Sara?”

“No, Mr. Queen.” I replied “Of course not. I’d never, not with you.”  
“You promise?” he asked  
“Mhm, I promise. Please, Mr. Queen.” I begged

OLIVER’S POV:

I knelt between Felicity’s parted legs and pushed two fingers into her sex until they were knuckle deep, groaning as her walls clenched around me… “How badly do you want me, Felicity?”

“Bad.” she informed me “Please, Oliver.”

I began to pump my fingers, bringing my other hand up to rest against her stomach, allowing my fingers to brush her clit every now and then, smirking as she moaned and whimpered, her body writhing beneath mine…

FELICITY’S POV:

I came apart beneath Oliver’s fingers minutes later and moaned as he buried his head between my legs, bringing me to another orgasm before pulling away completely, making me whimper…

“Oliver…” I whispered

I gasped as he tapped his cock against my clit before pushing into me, my legs wrapping around his hips. Sliding his arms beneath me, he lifted me into his lap and pulled off the blindfold, my eyes adjusting to the light as he threw it aside and captured my lips, my arms wrapping around his neck as I began to ride him, circling my hips against his…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity pushed me down and came to straddle me, her hands resting on my chest. Smirking down at me, I placed my hands on her hips as she sank down onto me again, her feet pressing against the comforter as she began to bounce up and down on my length, making me tip my head back…

“Fuck, Felicity, fuck!” I groaned

She began to bounce up and down on me quicker, smirking as she quickly moved off of me as I came, spilling onto my stomach…

FELICITY’S POV:

Moving back over to Oliver as he calmed, I lapped his seed from his stomach, his fingers tangling in my hair, moving willingly as he pulled my head up and captured my lips, his hand sliding down my stomach and between us to my sex, fingers rubbing my folds, pushing me over the edge with a moan of his name as I tipped my head back, my body collapsing against his…

“I should’ve punished you and not let you cum at all for that little stunt.” he informed me  
“But you love me, so I’m glad you didn’t.” I replied “And if you had, I would’ve satisfied myself later.”

“How so?” he asked  
“By making myself cum and tying you up and making you watch.” I informed him  
“Can we still do that?” he questioned  
“Maybe, if you’re well behaved at dinner.” I replied  
“Can we not just skip dinner and order room service?” he inquired

I shook my head and moved off of the bed, making my way into the en-suite, locking the door behind me, chuckling as he groaned…


	11. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 11

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver pushed me onto the bed as we re-entered the hotel room after dinner and I yelped as he grabbed my legs and pulled me down so my bum was on the edge, his hands pushing beneath my skirt to pull off my panties, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as he lifted them to his nose to inhale my scent…

OLIVER’S POV:

I stroked my hands over Felicity’s thighs as I dropped to my knees before her, sliding my hands beneath to wrap around her, settling them on her stomach as I lowered my head and kissed her sex softly, smirking against her as her hips shifted…

FELICITY’S POV:

I lifted my legs onto Oliver’s shoulders as he pushed his tongue through my folds, swirling it in figures of eight, his nose bumping my clit every time. Pulling back slightly, he pushed a finger into me, groaning as my walls clenched him and rose slightly to suck on my clit, my head tipping back against the comforter…

OLIVER’S POV:

“You’re so good at that.” Felicity sighed

I chuckled as I lifted my head, my lips capturing hers, swallowing her moan as she tasted herself on my lips and tongue… “I’m here to satisfy.”

“And satisfy you do.” she informed me

I smiled at her warmly before pulling away, watching as she sat up on her elbows to watch me undress, groaning as her hand wrapped around my length, proceeding to pump me slowly…

FELICITY’S POV:

“Fuck, Felicity.” Oliver groaned

I smiled up at him warmly and released him, his hips jerking as I stroked my thumb over the tip as I let go. Dropping onto my back, he finished stripping and joined me on the bed, his lips pressing to mine as he pushed into me slowly…

“Fuck, you’re tight.” he growled, burying his head into my neck

I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders, scratching my nails over his back as he rolled his hips languidly against mine, his pubic bone rubbing my clit… “You feel so good, Oliver.”

He dragged his lips over my neck as I tipped my head back, lifting my hips to meet his thrusts, the two of us orgasming together moments later, his body collapsing against mine…

OLIVER’S POV:

I pushed myself up off of Felicity and made my way into the en-suite to clean up, moving back out to the bedroom, chuckling softly as she laid on the bed where I’d left her, gently pushing her legs apart to clean between them for her, a soft smile gracing her lips…

“You love me…” she sighed  
“I do.” I informed her, pressing my lips to hers

She smiled into the kiss and curled her hand around my neck, stroking her fingers through my hair… “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I mirrored

FELICITY’S POV:

I awoke before Oliver the next morning and smirked to myself as I remembered our conversation from the night before. Gently climbing out of bed, I moved to the bag of toys on the chair on his side of the bed and pulled out the handcuffs, smiling to myself as I moved back over to him, taking first one hand and cuffing it to the bedpost before doing the same with the other, pressing kisses to his chest as I straddled him…

“Wake up.” I whispered

OLIVER’S POV:

I came to and tried to move, blinking my eyes open to find Felicity atop of me. Smiling at her warmly, I went to wrap my arms around her, furrowing my eyebrows as they wouldn’t move, glancing up to see she’d cuffed me to the bed…

“Felicity…” I began  
“Do you still want a show?” she questioned

I thrust my hips against hers, groaning at the comforter in between us… “Yes.”

She smirked at me and moved off of my lap and over to the end of the bed, out of reach, pulling the t-shirt of mine she’d gone to bed in the night before over her head…

“Felicity…” I groaned  
“Yes, Mr. Queen?” she asked

I growled as I fought at the cuffs as she threw the t-shirt onto the bed and shimmied out of her panties, kicking them off as they reached her feet. Smiling at me warmly, she closed her eyes as she slid her hand down her body, just gently brushing the heel against her clit, her head tipping back on a moan as she did…

FELICITY’S POV:

I tipped my head back as the heel of my hand brushed my clit and smirked to myself as I heard Oliver growl as he fought the handcuffs…

“Felicity, please,” he begged “let me touch you.”

I shook my head… “I said that I’d give you a show, but you have to sit there and watch and not touch. Be a good boy or else I’ll stop and not have sex with you until we get home.”

He stayed quiet at my threat and I smirked as I rubbed the heel of my hand over my clit, a rush of heat flooding my core. Sliding my hand down, I curled my fingers and pushed two into me, moaning as my walls clenched them…

“Are you tight?” he asked  
I nodded, whimpering as I slowly pumped my fingers, rubbing the heel of my hand against my clit as I did… “So tight.”

“Move them faster,” he replied “the way I do when you’re right on the edge.”

I whimpered and began to pump my fingers faster, every thrust brushing the heel of my hand against my clit. Slowing them down as I neared the edge, I collapsed to the bed as my legs gave out beneath me…

“Look at me.” he growled

I complied and lifted my head, looking up at him, biting my bottom lip as I did… “Yes, Mr. Queen?”

“Make yourself cum.” he instructed “Now.”  
“How?” I inquired  
“Use the vibrator on your clit.” he informed me

Whimpering as I pulled my fingers from my sex, I moved to the bag of toys on shaky legs and pulled the vibrator out and moved onto the bed, sliding my fingers back into my sex and switched the vibrator on, tipping my head back as pleasure flooded my body once more…

OLIVER’S POV:

“Felicity, you need to uncuff me.” I groaned as she writhed on the bed next to me

She shook her head… “I’m… Oh, fuck, Oliver. I’m close.”  
“Pump your fingers harder.” I replied “Let it come to you.”

She whimpered, biting into her bottom lip as she arched her back, crying out in ecstasy as she came, her juices flooding her fingers, seeping down her thighs. Pulling her fingers from her sex slowly, she rolled over to me, brushing them over my lips. Opening my mouth, I groaned as she slipped them in and allowed her juices to flood my tongue…

FELICITY’S POV:

I pulled away from Oliver and tugged his boxers down, smirking up at him as I dragged the vibrator up his length, his hips jerking…

“Felicity…” he groaned

I chuckled softly… “Do you remember the day in the hotel suite you booked for us? Where we didn’t leave all day because you kept me tied to the bed?”

“Yeah, I remember.” he replied  
“Well, I’m thinking, how about I do the same to you?” I suggested “How many orgasms did we have that day?”

“Felicity…” he growled  
“I don’t recall.” I admitted  
“Felicity, if you don’t uncuff me right now I’m gonna pull them off.” he informed me  
“But then you’ll break the bed, and you’ll be billed for it.” I replied  
“I don’t care. I need you. I need to touch you.” he admitted

I set the vibrator aside and straddled him, chuckling as he groaned as I rocked my hips against his…

“Felicity…” he groaned

I continued to rock my hips, tipping my head back as I circled my hips, opening my eyes as an almighty crack sounded, the handcuffs detached from the bedposts, but not his wrists… “Oliver…”

“Where’s the fucking key?” he questioned

I reached over, moaning as he wrapped his mouth around my nipple and grabbed the key, quickly unfastening the cuffs, Oliver throwing them aside before flipping me onto my back and slamming into me. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, he slammed in and out of me, his hands gripping the pillow I was laid on, lips capturing mine in a heated, bruising kiss…

“You’re such a tease,” he groaned “I’m going to punish you once I’ve fucked you so good you can’t walk.”

I whimpered, gripping him tighter… “Please do.”

He captured my lips again, groaning against my mouth as he spilled into me, his body collapsing against mine as he continued to rock his hips, pushing me over the edge minutes later…

OLIVER’S POV:

“Hey, where did you get to?” Felicity asked as I returned to the room later that afternoon  
“I had to pop into town.” I informed her  
“What for?” she questioned

I smirked as I pulled another pair of handcuffs from the bag… “We needed another pair as I broke the others.”

“Whose fault is that?” she inquired  
“Yours for being a tease.” I replied

She smirked… “You loved it.”  
“True, but you still need to be punished.” I informed her

She put her hands together in front of me… “Punish me, Mr. Queen. I’m at your mercy.”

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver set the handcuffs aside and pulled my t-shirt off my body, grabbing the cuffs to join my wrists together before pushing me onto the bed with a smirk…

“Hmm, where do I start?” he asked

He raised my arms above my head… “Keep them there.”  
“Yes, Sir.” I replied

Pressing a soft kiss to my lips, he pulled away as I went to deepen it and kissed his way down my neck, biting down on my collarbone softly, my body arching against his…  
“Oliver…” I whimpered  
“So needy.” he chuckled  
“For you.” I informed him “Only for you. Always for you.”

He ran his tongue across to my breast, gently biting down on my nipple before running his tongue over it to soothe the sting, dragging across to repeat the ministration on the other breast. Sliding his hands in between us, he unbuttoned my shorts and pushed them down, sliding his hand into my bikini bottoms…

“Oh, God!” I moaned as he cupped my sex, rubbing his hand over me

OLIVER’S POV:

I continued to kiss my way down Felicity’s body, dipping my tongue into her belly button before running it across her hip from left to right before bringing it to the apex of her thighs and flicking it over her clit...

“Oh, fuck!” she groaned, tipping her head back as her body arched

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver kissed my inner thighs as I calmed, his lips capturing mine as he kissed his way back up my body, chuckling into the kiss as I rocked up against him…

“You’re so desperate.” he sighed  
“For you. Please.” I begged

He pushed into me slowly, lips capturing mine as he cradled my head, his fingers stroking through my hair… “I love you.”

“I love you too.” he mirrored

Pressing his lips to mine again, we kissed as he rocked his hips, thrusting slowly in and out of me…

OLIVER’S POV:

“Tell me you love me, and I’ll let you cum.” I breathed against Felicity’s lips

She whimpered as I stilled my hips, pinning her effectively to the bed… “Oliver…”

I brushed my lips against hers… “Say it.”  
“I…” she began

I thrust gently… “Yes?”  
“I… I love you.” she moaned  
“I love you too.” I mirrored

Pressing my lips to hers as I began to thrust once again, slowly rocking in and out of her, her orgasm washed over moments later, tipping me over the edge too…


	12. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 12

FELICITY’S POV:

“Hey, can we talk about something?” Oliver asked as he walked into the lounge

I smiled at him warmly as I closed my laptop and set it aside, taking the glass of red wine he handed to me… “When you say something, you mean how lucky I am, right?”

He chuckled breathily… “Yeah. No, seriously…”  
“What’s up?” I questioned  
“Now Mom is coming home, I think I should move back to the mansion for a while to help Thea out.” he admitted as he took a seat next to me “I know we’ve employed carers but I think the two of us there, the three, four including you, of us as a unit will really help her recovery.”

“Okay.” I replied  
“You’re okay with it?” he inquired  
“Mhm,” I informed him “I told you I’d be here. That means no matter what.”

He smiled at me warmly… “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I mirrored

OLIVER’S POV:

“What are you two doing here?” Thea asked as Felicity and I set our bags down in the foyer of the house the next afternoon

“Nice to see you too, Thea.” I greeted her  
“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” she sighed  
“I know.” I replied “We’re moving in.”  
“What?” she questioned  
“We want to help you take care of Mom.” I informed her “I know we’ve got things organised, but it’ll do you good to know you’ve got us as well as Tommy to lean on should you need it. We should share the load. We’re both her children.”

She smiled at me warmly, tears filling her eyes as she threw herself into my arms… “I didn’t want to ask. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I replied, stroking my fingers through her hair

FELICITY’S POV:

“All unpacked?” Oliver asked as he walked into his bedroom

I nodded… “Yeah. I’ve unpacked for you, too. How’s your Mom?”  
“Okay.” he replied “Just adjusting to being home. Thea’s helping her get settled.”

I smiled at him warmly and wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking my fingers through his hair… “What’s on your mind?”

“A lot of stuff.” he sighed “I want to make my Dad proud.”  
“And you will.” I replied “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

He smiled at me warmly, resting his forehead against mine… “Can you believe how we started as to where we are now?”

I shook my head… “I never thought you’d be able to love me.”  
“How everyone doesn’t fall in love with you baffles me.” he admitted “But I’m glad they don’t, because you’re mine.”

I smiled at him warmly, brushing my lips over his… “Yours.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“Hey, Mom.” I greeted her as I knocked on her door and made my way in “Thea said you wanted to see me.”

She nodded as she eased herself up in bed… “Felicity makes you happy.”  
“Unbelievably so.” I informed her “I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”  
“And she does with you?” she asked

I nodded… “Yeah.”

She smiled at me warmly… “Then I know I’m making the right decision giving you this.”

I furrowed my eyebrows as she held out a ring box to me… “Mom…”  
“It was your grandmother’s,” she explained “my Mom’s. She always said she wanted you to give it to the woman you knew you’d spend the rest of your life with.”

“Mom, Felicity and I…” I began  
“What?” she asked  
“We’ve discussed marriage and it’s something we both want, but in the future.” I admitted “You giving me this, as much as I appreciate it, it’s too soon.”

“I disagree.” she replied “I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She loves you, Oliver, so much, and you love her. Don’t wait, because you don’t know how short life is.”

I smiled at her warmly… “You think if I asked her, she’d say yes?”

She nodded… “I do, no pun intended.”

I chuckled softly, biting my bottom lip as I put the ring box into my pocket… “Thanks, Mom.”

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver walked back into the bedroom and over to the chest of drawers, my eyebrows furrowing as he pulled something from his pocket and slid it in before closing it…

“You’re acting dodgy.” I informed him  
“No, I’m not.” he replied  
“Yes, you are. What did you just put in the drawer?” I questioned  
“Am I not allowed to have a secret?” he asked  
“Fine.” I sighed, holding my hands up “You’re acting dodgy.”

He chuckled and shook his head… “I’m gonna take a shower. Do not go snooping.”  
“Me?” I inquired  
“Yes, you.” he informed me “I know you and I know your nosiness will get the better of you, but it’s a surprise, and I promise you it’ll be worth it, so no snooping, promise me?”

“Okay.” I replied “I promise.”  
He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity gasped as she walked into the mansion a few nights later, a smile appearing on my face as she took in the foyer covered in flowers, fairy lights and candles…

“Hey.” I greeted her  
“Hi.” she mirrored “Was there a powercut or something?”

I chuckled and shook my head… “No. Come with me.”

She took my hand and I led her into the lounge where a bottle of champagne sat, surrounded by yet more flowers, fairy lights and candles…

“Oliver, what is all this?” she questioned

I turned to her as I inhaled and exhaled a breath, pulling the ring box from my pocket… “Mom gave me this.”

She gasped as I flipped it open to show her the ring that sat inside… “Are you… You’re proposing?”

I smiled at her warmly and nodded… “Felicity Megan Smoak, I love you more than I can put into words. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes.” she replied

I smiled at her warmly and captured her lips, our foreheads resting against one another as we pulled apart, taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger…

“I love you.” I whispered  
“I love you too.” she mirrored

FELICITY’S POV:

I captured Oliver’s lips again, wrapping my arms around his neck, cupping the back of his head as I pressed against him, moaning into his mouth as he lifted me into his arms and carried me out of the room…

OLIVER’S POV:

I set Felicity’s feet on the floor as we reached my bedroom door and covered her eyes with my hand before pushing it open and guiding her inside. Hearing her gasp as I removed my hand, I smiled warmly and rested my chin on her shoulder…

“You went to an awful lot of trouble, what if I’d said no?” she asked  
“There was no doubt in my mind as to what your answer would be.” I informed her “Hence why I went to so much effort.”

“I love you so much.” she whispered  
“I love you too, fiancée.” I mirrored “Champagne?”  
“After you’ve made love to me.” she replied

I smiled at her warmly as I began to unfasten her blouse. Dragging my hands over her skin as I pushed it off, my eyes darkened as I took in the underwear set, she was wearing – the set I’d bought her when we’d started dating…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver stepped away from me as he let my blouse fall from my shoulders… “Take off your trousers.”

I furrowed my eyebrows but did as he asked, watching as he moved across the room to grab my polaroid camera, gasping as he snapped a picture…

“Oliver!” I proclaimed  
“For my eyes only.” he assured me

I smiled at him warmly… “Strip.”  
“Bossy.” he chuckled  
“Please.” I replied

He unbuttoned his shirt and I bit my bottom lip as I allowed my eyes to run over his chest. Moving over to him as he discarded his shirt, I kissed over his chest as he unfastened his belt and trousers, stepping back as he pushed them down. Picking up the camera, I snapped a picture, removing it before setting them down on the bed…

“For my eyes only.” I informed him  
“Minx.” he replied  
“Your minx.” I whispered

He groaned and captured my lips, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me against him, guiding me to the bed, the two of us falling down onto it. Lowering my head, I pressed my lips to his, laughing into his mouth as he rolled me onto my back, sliding my hand between us to his boxers, pushing them down as much as I could, his lips dragging across my skin as I tipped my head back as his length pressed against my panties, pushing them aside, moaning as he sank into me…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity sat atop of me afterwards and I smiled as she reached for her camera once more, snapping a picture of me as I sat with my hands behind my head, admiring the view of her naked body above me. Shifting slightly as she came to lay down next to me, she turned the camera towards us and snapped another couple of pictures, a smile on her face as I turned her head to me and captured her lips, the flash going off as she snapped one blindly mid-kiss…


	13. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 13

OLIVER’S POV:

“Hey.” I greeted Felicity as I walked into the bedroom that evening  
“Hey,” she mirrored “how was work?”  
“Long and busy.” I informed her “I forgot how much the paperwork stacks up when I take a vacation.”

She smiled at me sympathetically… “Well you’ll be happy to know you have nothing to do tonight. Your Mom is already in bed relaxing as physio took it out of her and she said that’s where she plans to stay for the night, and will ring Raisa if needs be so that you and I and Thea and Tommy can have a break, so I’ve run you a bath. Tonight, is about you.”

“Felicity, you know I don’t do baths.” I sighed  
“You do with me.” she replied  
“It’s the wet naked you I enjoy, not the bath.” I informed her

She rolled her eyes… “Well, it’s ready and waiting for you so why don’t you head through while I organise us a drink? You need to relax tonight because we came back from Bali 48 hours ago and already, you’re in need of another vacation.”

I smiled at her warmly… “What did I do to deserve you?”

FELICITY’S POV:

I walked into the en-suite to find Oliver leaning against the edge of the jacuzzi tub, his eyes opening, a smile gracing his face as he saw me walking towards the tub. Handing him a beer, I kicked off my slippers and sat down on the edge, dipping my feet into the warm water…

“You’re not gonna join me?” he asked  
“What am I doing right now?” I questioned  
“Being a tease,” he informed me “get in here!”  
“No,” I replied “because Raisa will be knocking any minute with our dinner. I asked her to make all your favourites.”

He sighed… “You’re spoiling me. What have you done?”  
“Nothing!” I chuckled “Is a fiancée not allowed to spoil her fiancé every now and again?”  
“Why do I deserve to be spoiled?” I inquired  
“Because you’re a hard-working CEO of a fortune 500 company, you’re helping to take care of your Mom and to support your family after losing your Dad.” I informed him “You need to think about yourself from time to time, Oliver, and seeing as though you forget to sometimes, I’m going to do it for you when I can.”

“Come here.” he replied

I smiled at him warmly and leaned closer, yelping as he pulled me into the tub with him, his lips capturing mine… “Oliver!”

“I love you.” he informed me  
“I love you too.” I mirrored as a knock at the door sounded “That’ll be Raisa.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“You were right…” I sighed  
“What was that?” Felicity asked   
“I said you were right.” I informed her “It’s been nice to just switch off tonight and not have to think about work or Mom or anything. Thank you.”

She smiled at me warmly… “You’re welcome.”

FELICITY’S POV:

The next morning, I watched as Moira struggled to get to her feet… 

“Let me help you, Moira.” I spoke, breaking the silence in the room  
“I can manage thank you, Felicity.” she informed me

I rose to my feet as she stood on shaky legs and moved away from the table, grabbing her walking aid for her, setting it in front of her, her body slipping to the floor in slow motion as she caught her foot on the leg of the chair…

“You silly, stupid girl!” she proclaimed “If you’d have just let me do it on my own, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Moira, I…” I began  
“What’s going on in here?” Oliver’s voice asked “Mom, are you okay?”

I backed away as Oliver hurried over to her and helped her to her feet, grabbing her walking aid, her eyes meeting mine as she made her way out of the room…

“What happened?” Oliver questioned  
“She fell.” I replied “Her foot got caught on the chair. I was just trying to help.”  
“Don’t take her snapping at you to heart. I’ll talk to her.” he informed me  
“Okay. I’ll clear up.” I sighed

He smiled at me warmly and pressed a kiss to my forehead, following Moira from the room…

OLIVER’S POV:

“You okay?” I asked Felicity as I walked into the bedroom a little while later

She nodded… “How’s your Mom?”  
“She’s resting.” I informed her “She said she wants to apologise to you when she wakes up.”  
“She doesn’t need to.” she replied “I shouldn’t have interfered.”  
“You were trying to help, Felicity. That’s not interfering. She understands but because she can’t be as independent as she wants to be, she gets angry, and for that she lost it at you and she’s sorry. Just let her apologise and we can move past it.” I begged

“Okay. Are you okay?” she questioned “It must’ve been a shock, seeing your Mom on the floor like that.”

“It was, but she’s okay and that’s what matters.” I replied “Come on, let’s go for a walk before the fun starts again.”

She chuckled softly and took my hand, allowing me to lead her out of the bedroom and down the stairs…

FELICITY’S POV:

“Felicity, I just want to tell you how truly sorry I am for how I spoke to you earlier.” Moira admitted as I walked into the lounge “You didn’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“I shouldn’t have interfered.” I admitted  
“You were right to.” she informed me “I did need help and didn’t want to accept it. From now on, I will accept any help you offer me.”

I smiled at her warmly… “We’re here to help make your recovery easier, Moira. I’m glad you understand that.”

“You’re very good for my son, you know that?” she questioned  
“Thank you for saying that,” I replied “it means a lot to me that you think that.”

She smiled at me warmly… “Can you pass me my handbag please?”

I did as she asked and handed it to her, watching as she pulled her purse out and handed her card to me… “What’s this for?”

“I want you to take Oliver out for dinner tonight.” she informed me “You both deserve a night to yourselves.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“Up on your feet, Queen!” Felicity proclaimed as she walked into the bedroom “We’re going out.”

“What about…” I began  
“Thea and Tommy are spending the night with your Mom tonight and they’re going out tomorrow.” she informed me “Tonight’s for you and me, courtesy of your Mom.”

“What?” I asked  
“She’s given me her credit card.” she replied “Told me to spend as much as I want on spoiling the both of us for the evening.”

“Well then, where are you taking me, Miss. Smoak?” I questioned  
“I’m thinking dinner and then the movies, or dancing.” she informed me “It’s been a long time since we went dancing.”

“Okay, let’s go!” I replied, clapping my hands together  
“No, no, no,” she proclaimed “I’ve got to shower and get ready. You can wait downstairs.”  
“Well, don’t you need someone to scrub your back?” I inquired  
“No, I’m good thanks.” she assured me  
“Felicity…” I began  
“If we do… that, we’ll never leave the house. Just think about me all naked and wet though and have fun with that. I’ll be ready in an hour.” she informed me

FELICITY’S POV:

“You wanna know something?” Oliver asked

I lifted my head as we swayed to the music, his hand resting on my back, our hands entwined, my other hand resting on his shoulder… “Hmm?”

“As much as I’m enjoying myself, I can’t wait to get you home.” he informed me  
“And why’s that?” I questioned  
“Because I want you,” he replied “badly.”

I gasped as he pulled me flush against him, his length pressing against me… “Oliver…”  
“All I can think about is you wet and naked.” he admitted “I can’t help it. You drive me crazy, Felicity.”

I smiled at him warmly as the music stopped momentarily before starting to play another song… “One more dance?”

He groaned before nodding… “Okay.”

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity and I stumbled into the house, our bodies pressed together, my lips dragging down her neck as I trapped her against the wall, my hips rocking against hers, both of us pulling apart as someone cleared their throat, Felicity burying her head in my neck as we saw Mom stood in the hallway…

“Hi, Mom.” I greeted her  
“Hi.” she mirrored “I heard the door and came to ask if the two of you had a good night. I have my answer, but Oliver, you’re not a teenager anymore. You know where your bedroom is. Please go and use it.”

I nodded and took Felicity’s hand in mine as I led her to the stairs… “Night, Mom.”

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver and I reached his bedroom and he captured my lips, trapping me against the wall once more…

“I can’t…” I began “Oh that’s good! I can’t believe your Mom caught us making out like we’re in high school.”

“She won’t care.” he assured me “Forget about her. I want you.”

I moaned as he nipped at my neck, searching blindly for the doorknob, pushing it open, the two of us stumbling into his bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him, he pushed me onto the bed and I yelped as he grabbed my legs and pulled me down so my bum was on the edge, his hands pushing beneath the skirt of my dress to pull off my panties, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as he lifted them to his nose to inhale my scent…

OLIVER’S POV:

I stroked my hands over Felicity’s thighs as I dropped to my knees before her, sliding my hands beneath her to wrap around her, settling them on her stomach as I lowered my head and kissed her sex softly, smirking against her as her hips shifted…

“You’re so good at that.” she sighed minutes later as a trembling orgasm rocked her body

I chuckled as I lifted my head, capturing her lips in mine, swallowing her moan as she tasted herself on my lips and tongue… “I’m here to satisfy.”

“And satisfy you do.” she replied

I smiled at her warmly before pulling away, watching as she sat up on her elbows to watch me undress, groaning as she wrapped her hand around my length and pumped me slowly…

FELICITY’S POV:

“Fuck, Felicity.” Oliver groaned

I smiled up at him warmly and released him, his hips jerking as I stroked my thumb over the tip as I let go. Dropping onto my back, he finished stripping and joined me on the bed, pressing his lips to mine as he pushed into me slowly…

“Fuck, you’re tight.” he growled

I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders, scratching my nails over his back as he rolled his hips languidly against mine, his pubic bone rubbing my clit…

“You feel so good, Oliver.” I sighed

He dragged his lips over my neck as I tipped my head back, my hips lifting to meet his thrusts…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity came, her body trembling beneath me once more, her lips capturing mine, my mouth swallowing her moans. Pushing myself up onto my forearms, I thrust into her three times more, dropping my body against hers, burying my head into her neck and groaning her name as I came…

“I can’t wait to be your wife.” she whispered, chuckling softly as she spoke  
“What’re you laughing at?” I asked  
“Your cock twitched when I said that.” she replied

I lifted my head and smiled at her warmly… “I can’t wait to be your husband.”

She reciprocated my smile and pressed her lips to mine… “I want a big wedding.”  
“Then a big wedding you shall have.” I informed her  
“Even if I want doves?” she questioned  
“You want doves?” I asked  
“Maybe.” she replied, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke “We only got engaged last night, I’ve not had time to think about it.”

“Okay, well whatever you want, you can have.” I informed her “Regardless of cost.”

She smiled at me warmly and stroked her fingers through my hair… “Love you.”  
“Love you too.” I mirrored


	14. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 14

FELICITY’S POV:

“You know what we haven’t done in a while…” Oliver admitted as he walked through from his office

“What’s that, Mr. Queen?” I asked

He smirked at me… “We’ve not taken a bad guy’s money. Maybe we should, starting with Mr. Carter.”

I smiled at him warmly… “You sure you’re gonna be able to keep yourself in check around him? You know how handsy he can get.”

“If you accidentally on purpose wanted to spill coffee into his lap, that’d be fine by me.” he informed me

“You mean I wouldn’t be punished?” I questioned “Where would the fun be in that?”

He smirked at me… “I’ll punish you in private later.”  
“Is that a promise?” I inquired

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine, the two of us pulling apart as the elevator sounded, Mr. Carter making his way off and into the office…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity tensed and I clenched my fists by my side as George Carter slapped her bum for the fourth time. Reaching over him to pour some coffee into his mug, she glanced over at me and I nodded, fighting the urge to smirk as he jumped up, yelping as he did…

“You stupid bitch!” he proclaimed “Do you have any idea how much this suit cost?”  
“The suit can be dry cleaned, but the tablet…” she replied  
“I expect that to come out of the silly cow’s wages, Queen.” he informed me  
“Of course, George.” I assured him “But maybe Felicity could try fixing it for you first?”  
“Why would I want her to fix it when she’s just split coffee on it?” he asked “And me, for that matter?”

“She’s a whizz with technology,” I explained “I’m sure she can get it back up and running in no time.”

“I’m sure I could too.” she informed him “Let me do this to show you how sorry I am, Mr. Carter. It shouldn’t take long at all, the duration of your meeting at most.”

“Fine!” he proclaimed

FELICITY’S POV:

Mr. Carter shoved the tablet into my hands and wiped himself down as best he could before huffing as he took a seat opposite Oliver once more, Oliver winking at me as the meeting recommenced…

OLIVER’S POV:

“Is it fixed?” George questioned as he walked out of the office  
“Yes, Mr. Carter.” Felicity informed him as she handed him his tablet “Good as new. I apologise again.”

“Hmm…” he replied “I’ll be in touch, Queen.”

I nodded and shook his hand… “I look forward to hearing from you, George.”

FELICITY’S POV:

“How much did we get from the slime ball?” Oliver inquired  
“$500,000, in small doses so his accountant won’t think anything of it. I’ve missed this.” I admitted

He smiled at me warmly, stroking some hair from my face… “You enjoyed it, didn’t you, baby? The chase? The thrill?”

I nodded… “Especially when we’re taking money from slime balls like him. Ugh, I can still feel his hands on me.”

He captured my lips in his, pulling me up from my seat and lifting me onto the desk… “How about I make you forget his hands were ever on you?”

I nodded, smiling at him warmly, sighing as he dropped to his knees before me, kissing his way up my knee to my inner thigh, brushing over my panty covered sex before repeating his ministration on the other leg. Smiling down at him warmly, he reciprocated my smile and tugged at the material of my panties with his teeth, my fingers quickly pushing them aside, tipping my head back on a moan as he licked me from entrance to clit…

“Ladies and gentlemen, Tommy Merlyn is in the building!” Tommy’s voice proclaimed

I gasped, trying to push Oliver away as I heard Tommy announce his arrival, his hands gripping my knees, keeping them pushed apart as he ate me out…

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” I asked, spinning around on my desk as best I could  
“I’m here to see my best… Where is he?” he questioned  
“Oh fuck,” I replied “um he’s… He’s…”   
“He’s on his knees in front of you, isn’t he?” he inquired

I pursed my lips together… “Say anything and I’ll fill Oliver in on what I saw you doing to his little sis… Ow!”

“Ooh, Queen’s a biter, is he?” Tommy chuckled  
“Get out, Tommy!” I proclaimed  
“Okay, yeah, I’m going.” he informed me “I’ve seen Ollie doing… that… enough times!”

I chuckled as Oliver pulled my shoe off, aiming it in Tommy’s direction as his mouth stayed on me, the elevator sounding, my body falling back onto my desk…

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity came, her juices flooding my mouth, her fingers gripping my hair, holding me against her as I licked her through, the one heel she had left on digging into my shoulder blade. Kissing my way back up her body, I pressed my length against her still sensitive sex as I leaned over her and captured her lips…

“Hi.” I greeted her  
“Hey.” she mirrored “Oliver, Tommy caught us.”  
“Mhm,” I replied “but from the sounds of it, you’ve got something on him too, so he won’t be telling a soul. Do I wanna know what you caught him doing to Thea?”

She shook her head… “You do not.”  
“That’s what I thought.” I admitted

She smiled at me warmly, lifting her hips slightly to rub against my length… “Wanna have sex?”

I chuckled and nodded, recapturing her lips once again…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver pulled me up, holding me against him as he sank into me, his pubic bone rubbing against my clit, making me gasp as he began to thrust slowly, rubbing against me. 

OLIVER’S POV:

I nipped at Felicity’s earlobe, feeling her shudder beneath me as I ran my tongue up to her industrial piercing, flicking it with my tongue, her nails digging into my skin…

“Make me cum, please, Sir, please.” she begged

I groaned and began to pound into her faster, my head burying into her neck as I pushed us both over the edge in unison, continuing to rub my pubic bone against her clit as we rode our highs…

FELICITY’S POV:

I gasped as Oliver covered my eyes from behind as he pressed against me as I stood at the kitchen counter that night… “Oliver…”

“Come with me. I’ve got a surprise for you.” he informed me

Allowing him to guide me, he walked me from the kitchen and up the stairs. Pressing a kiss to my cheek, he removed his hands from my eyes, revealing a dozen shopping bags on the bed…

“Oliver, what’s this?” I asked  
“I wanted to spoil you.” he informed me  
“Why?” I questioned  
“Because you did a fantastic job with Carter and you let me fuck you in the office,” he replied “you deserve a treat.”

I smiled at him warmly… “Are we using his money?”

He nodded… “Yep.”  
“Good. Guy deserves to pay for my shopping spree given how many times he slapped my ass.” I admitted “Disgusting pig!”

Oliver chuckled softly, my eyes closing as he palmed my bum… “Is that better?”  
“It’d be better without my skirt in the way.” I replied

He smirked at me as I glanced at him, his hand sliding beneath my skirt to palm my skin through my panties, slipping his fingers beneath the material, splaying over my cheek, one hand sliding between my cheeks and into me, making me gasp…

OLIVER’S POV:

I bent Felicity over the bed, flipped her skirt up and pulled her panties down, pushing two fingers into her….

“Oh my God.” she moaned

I leaned over her, kissing her neck as I pushed my fingers deeper into her… “Does that feel good, baby?”

“So good.” she replied

She dropped onto the bed as her legs gave out beneath her as she shuddered around me, her juices coating my fingers as she orgasmed…

FELICITY’S POV:

Oliver pulled me onto all fours, making me gasp as he pressed his cock against my sex, slowly and gently pushing into me…

“You’re quivering.” he groaned  
“You feel good.” I informed him “So good.”

I whimpered, biting into my bottom lip as he pushed further into me, stilling once he was hilted…

“How’s that?” he questioned  
“Fuck!” I moaned  
“That good?” he asked  
“God, yes.” I replied

OLIVER’S POV:

I should probably try this stuff on.” Felicity admitted as we lay on the bed together afterwards  
“Yes, you should.” I replied “I’m really looking forward to seeing you in the underwear I’ve bought.”

“You’d have me walk around in it and nothing else all day if I could.” she chuckled  
“We wouldn’t get anything done.” I informed her

She smirked at me as she rolled onto her stomach… “Do you ever think about our future?”

I took her hand, stroking my thumb over her engagement ring… “All the time. You know I do. Why do you ask?”

“Have you ever thought about what would happen if we got caught?” she inquired  
“No, because I believe in you enough to know we won’t.” I informed her “Are you saying you want to stop?”

“I like doing it,” she admitted “especially to bad guys, but I do wonder what would happen if we did. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”  
“You never have to worry about that.” I assured her “I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Oliver, you can’t promise that.” she sighed  
“I know, but I’ll do my best to.” I replied “Here and now, I’m promising you as much as I can, I’m not going anywhere.”

She smiled at me warmly… “Okay, thank you.”

I reciprocated her smile… “Why don’t you try some of this stuff on?”  
“You’re trying to distract me…” she sighed  
“Is it working?” I asked

She nodded… “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I mirrored, pressing my lips to hers


	15. Oliver and Felicity - CEO and secretary chapter 15

FELICITY’S POV:

“Felicity Smoak?” a male voice spoke as I walked across the Queen Consolidated underground car park

“Who wants to know?” I asked as I turned to him

The man smirked… “This is from George Carter.”

I swallowed as he pulled out a gun, just managing to duck behind my car in time, hissing in pain as the bullet hit my side. Hearing tyres screeching moments later, everything went black…

OLIVER’S POV:

“Felicity, hey, it’s just me,” I sighed as I got her voicemail “you’re late and you’re never away from your phone so I don’t know what’s going on. I’m on my way to the office now. Love you.”

Ending the call, I pulled my car into the parking garage of Queen Consolidated and parked up next to Felicity, dialling her number once again as I climbed out of my car, furrowing my eyebrows as I heard it ringing in the distance. Moving around her car, I gasped as I saw her laid on the ground unconscious, laid in a pool of her blood…

“Felicity?” I questioned “Felicity, it’s me. Wake up if you can hear me, baby.”

FELICITY’S POV:

I groaned as I came to, wincing as a pain shot through my side as I was about to move…

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice spoke  
“Oliver?” I inquired  
“I’m here, baby.” he informed me “Take it easy.”  
“I’m in hospital?” I questioned  
“Yeah. You were shot.” he replied “The bullet nicked your side as you went to dodge it. They’ve patched you up and the plan is to send you home once you’ve been checked over. You’re lucky, it could’ve been a lot worse.”

“It was meant to be, Oliver.” I admitted “The guy who shot me, he said it was for Mr. Carter.”  
“You think Carter’s behind this?” he asked  
“I don’t know. We need to investigate it.” I informed him  
“And we will,” he assured me “when you’re home and have rested up.”  
“You’re gonna go into super protective mode now, aren’t you?” I questioned  
“Yep.” he replied

OLIVER’S POV:

Felicity smiled at me warmly as I walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her, lifting her into my arms as she went to step out, making her squeal in surprise…

“Oliver, the doctor said I can walk!” she proclaimed  
“I know, I was there.” I replied  
“So why don’t you let me?” she suggested  
“It’s not often I get to take care of you,” I admitted “and given this was my fault…”  
“Oliver, put me down this instant!” she proclaimed  
I did as she said and set her on her feet, furrowing my eyebrows as she slapped my chest…

“What…” I began  
“This isn’t your fault.” she informed me  
“Carter is my…” I sighed  
“He may have been your client, but you didn’t persuade him to hire someone to shoot me, did you?” she asked “That’s on him, Oliver. This isn’t your fault.”

“Okay.” I replied  
“Please believe me.” she begged  
“I do,” I assured her “I do. I just can’t help feeling guilty. I was the one to bring him into our lives.”

“I know,” she replied “but it’s like I said, you didn’t force him to hire someone to pick up a gun and…”

I captured her lips, resting my forehead against hers as we pulled apart… “Please, stop talking.”

She smiled at me warmly as she stroked her fingers through my hair… “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I mirrored

FELICITY’S POV:

“Oliver, I’m okay to go back to work.” I sighed  
“Maybe so, but you’ve not been cleared by your doctor so until you are, you’re not stepping foot in the office.” he informed me “Do you have everything you need?”

“For now.” I replied “And when I run out, I’m capable of walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to get anything I do need.”

“Don’t you dare!” he proclaimed  
“Oliver, I’m not gonna call you home just because I need a bottle of water.” I informed him “I can manage that myself.”

“Felicity…” he began  
“I’m not working Raisa, Tommy and Thea double time either.” I interjected “Your Mom needs them more than I do. I’ll be fine, and if for whatever reason I’m not, I’ll call you. Now go to work.”

“Fine.” he sighed “Make sure you do.”  
“I will, I promise.” I assured him

OLIVER’S POV:

“You okay, Queen?” my client’s voice asked, snapping me from my trance

I shook my head… “Sorry, what were you saying?”  
“We were in the middle of talking about what technological advancements your company could offer mine.” he informed me

“Right.” I proclaimed “I zoned out, didn’t I?”  
“Little bit,” he replied “but it’s understandable given your assistant and fiancée is out of action. How is she?”

“How do you know…” I began  
“I make it my business to know who I’m doing deals with.” he explained “Is Miss. Smoak okay?”

“She’s home and resting up.” I informed him “Thank you. Now, where were we?”

FELICITY’S POV:

“How are you, dear?” Moira inquired as I walked into the lounge later that morning  
“I’m doing okay thank you.” I replied “Oliver’s been super overprotective, so it’s nice to have a little bit of freedom while he’s at this meeting, but I swear if he could’ve gotten out of it, he would’ve.”

“That’s the sort of man he is,” she informed me “thanks to you.”  
“I can’t take the credit, Moira.” I admitted “Oliver’s the man he is because of the way you and Robert brought him up.”

“Has he told you about the sort of teenager he was?” she questioned  
“I’ve heard stories.” I admitted  
“Well then, you know what I’m talking about when I say you’ve changed him for the better.” she informed me

“Thank you, Moira.” I replied

She smiled at me warmly… “I don’t know what he would’ve done had your injury being more serious.”

“He’d be okay.” I informed her  
“I know you want to believe that, but he wouldn’t.” she admitted “He’d be destroyed, just as I was when I lost Robert. I know our marriage wasn’t brilliant at times, but we did love each other, and at the end of the day, that’s what matters. Love. And you and Oliver have that in bucket loads.”

I smiled at her warmly, about to reply when I heard footsteps, turning my head to find Oliver stood in the doorway… “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” he mirrored “How are you?”  
“Good. How was the meeting?” I inquired  
“Good. We got the deal.” he informed me  
“You mean you got the deal.” I replied “Congratulations! I’m so proud of you.”

He smiled at me warmly as he came to sit on the arm of the chair, his lips pressing to mine as he leaned down…

“What deal is this then?” Moira asked  
“To provide IT and technology services for a company setting up here in Star City.” Oliver informed her

“I always knew you’d thrive at the job.” she sighed “I’m so proud of you, and I know your Dad would be too.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Oliver replied “I really appreciate that.”

She smiled at us both warmly… “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and take a walk.”  
“Unaided?” Oliver inquired “Mom…”  
“I have my phone to ring one of you should I need assistance.” she informed him “I’ll be fine, Oliver.”

OLIVER’S POV:

“Oliver!” Felicity called from the en-suite a little while later  
“What’s up?” I asked  
“I need help.” she informed me

I walked into the room… “What with?”  
“I’m stuck.” she admitted  
“What do you mean you’re stuck?” I questioned  
“I’ve seized up and my side is sore because I’m due my painkillers soon.” she replied “Can you help me?”

I smirked at her and nodded… “And if I cop a feel?”

She rolled her eyes… “Behave.”

I chuckled softly, watching as she moved to the side of the bath and pushed herself up as gently as she could, my arms, with the towel, wrapping around her and lifting her out and against me…

“You okay?” I inquired

She nodded as she wrapped the towel around her… “You didn’t cop a feel! I don’t know whether to be insulted or flattered.”

“The latter. I’ll cop one later when you’re feeling a bit brighter.” I replied  
“That a deal?” she asked  
“A promise.” I informed her

FELICITY’S POV:

I sighed contentedly as I came to, Oliver’s hand sliding beneath my t-shirt to cup my breast… “Are you taking advantage of me while I try to sleep, Mr. Queen?”

“You’re not asleep anymore.” he replied

I chuckled… “Technicality. I fell asleep? When?”   
“After your last lot of painkillers.” he informed me “How’re you feeling?”  
“Still sore but you’re making me feel better.” I admitted   
“Good.” he replied

I tipped my head back against his shoulder as he pushed my panties down and brought my leg to rest on his, his length pressing against my sex…

“Please.” I begged breathlessly

I pushed into Felicity, groaning as her walls clenched me as I pushed in slowly, allowing her to feel every inch as I did. Sliding my arm beneath her head, I cupped her chin and tilted her head so I could capture her lips, her hand sliding around my neck, fingers stroking through my hair as I began to thrust in and out of her…

FELICITY’S POV:  
I came with a quiet cry of Oliver’s name, burying my head into the pillow as the waves of pleasure flooded my body, his groan rumbling against my skin as he followed close behind me…

“I made an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow while you were at the office.” I informed Oliver

“Felicity…” he began  
“I’m bored stiff here, Oliver.” I sighed “I need to come back to work.”  
“Light duties.” he informed me “Nothing strenuous.”  
“You mean like carrying files to and from your office?” I questioned  
“Exactly!” he proclaimed “You’re to sit in your chair and answer your phone and do nothing.”

“So, you’ll be my assistant as well as the CEO?” I asked “You’ll bring me my lunch and chase after me like I normally do for you?”

He nodded… “If that’s what it takes to get you to stay sat down then yeah, I’ll do it.”

I smiled at him warmly… “I’m a very lucky woman.”  
“I’m the lucky one.” he sighed, stroking my hair out of my face “I love you so much, Felicity. I don’t…”

I shook my head as I pressed my finger to his lips… “I know. You don’t need to think about it.”

“But you know, right?” he questioned  
“Yeah, I know.” I informed him

He smiled at me warmly as he pressed his lips to mine, my head burying into his chest as his arms wrapped around me tightly, the two of us falling asleep…


End file.
